Miroir Céleste : La porte de la souffrance
by Hira.hime
Summary: Il me suffirais de tendre la main pour le toucher, il me suffirais de faire un pas pour le rejoindre...mais tout cela n'existe pas, puisque tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve, reflet d'une vie que je ne peux encore atteindre.  Ulquiorra x OCC    SPOIL
1. Prologue

**Miroir Céleste.**

**La porte de la souffrance:  
**

Disclamer : Les personnages de Bleach sont la propriété exclusive de Tite Kubo. Sauf, Kagami Sora qui est de ma création, elle est à moi est rien qu'à moi !Le premier qui y touche, je le bouffe ! è_é

Genre : Action/Romance

Couple : Ulquiorra x OOC

Rating : M

Note : Une fiction qui se passeras a Hueco Mundo…( SPOIL ) Je vais faire des spoils sur la série même si l'histoire vas débuter avant l'arrestation de Rukia.

Synopsis : Kagami Sora est une jeune fille de tout juste 20 ans, qui peut voir les âmes depuis toute petite. Suite a une vision ou elle voit un homme partir en poussière qui l'implore de venir le sauver.

Pour info… Le prénom de Kagami ( a la fois féminin et masculin) signifie « miroir » et le nom Sora « le ciel » . D'où le titre de la fiction « miroir céleste ».

* * *

4h28 dans un appartement huppé de paris, une jeune femme se réveillé en hurlant de terreur. Assise dans son lit, agrippant avec force son drap, elle passa une main tremblante sur son visage pale. Combien de fois avait elle vu ce jeune homme mourir devant ses yeux sans quelle puisse ne rien faire ? Combien de fois l'avait elle entendu murmurer son prénom en lui demandant de l'aide, tendant sa main vers lui alors que le reste de son corps partais en fumé ?

La jeune femme parti dans sa salle de bain se rincer le visage, elle sursautas légèrement quand elle entendit le hurlement strident d'un Hollow au loin. Calmant les battement affolé de son cœur, elle baissa son réiatsu au maximum pour ne pas se faire repéré par le monstre. Elle se regarda dans le miroir en face d'elle. Ses longs cheveux blond foncé étincelé sous la lumière vive du néon.

Pourquoi ne partait elle pas a la recherche de cette étrange individu au yeux émeraude ? Il l'a hantait depuis maintenant 5 ans… 5 longues années ou elle le voyait s'éteindre, elle n'en pouvait plus. C'était comme si elle le tué de ses propres mains. Ses lèvres se pincèrent en une moue contrarié. Soupirant de frustration elle se dirigea sans plus de préambule vers son ordinateur et commanda un billet d'avion pour le japon. Pourquoi le Japon ? Elle n'en savais rien… mais elle avait l'intuition qu'elle devait y aller.

Elle se mit à faire ses valises et prépara avec soin tout ses papiers, une chance pour elle d'être métisse franco-japonaise, pas besoins de faire un titre de séjour qui aurait pris plusieurs jours! Elle prépara un mail pour ses parents ou elle expliquer quel partait au japon pour y vivre quelque temps pour se dépayser et rendre visite ses grand parent paternel qu'elle ne voyait jamais. Elle n'allait surement pas leur dire quelle partait a la recherche d'un homme au cheveux noir, aux yeux vert et avec en prime un énorme trou sous la gorge…grinçant des dents, la jeune fille se dit qu'elle risquait bien de se faire tuer, les créatures avec un trou était, en général, friand des gens comme elle, pouvant non seulement les voir, les entendre et les toucher.

0oo0oo0

Baillant a s'en décrocher la mâchoire elle présenta ses papiers a l'hôtesse de l'aéroport, décidemment sa nuit avait été terriblement courte. Son avion partait dans une heure et arriverez a Tokyo en fin de matinée. Son téléphone portable se mit a vibrer et regarda l'écran avant de soupirer d'un air défaitiste…elle avait oublier que son père se lever tôt et lisait toujours ses mails avant de partir travailler. Elle décrocha, mieux valait lui dire au revoir de vive voix, son père était du genre à ne pas aimer les imprévus.

- Salut, papa. Tu a reçut mon message ?

- Oui, tu pars quand ?

- dans une heure.

- Oh ! Et sa ta pris comme ça sur un coup de tête ?

- Oui…en fait j'ai des choses a faire la bas…c'est important pour moi…

-… Je vois… sois prudente…et appelle ta mère quand tu seras arriver, sinon elle vas me passer un savon. Bon voyage !

Elle haussa un sourcil. Son père était vraiment un homme des plus étrange, surement parce qu'il était japonais ? Elle qui croyait qu'elle aurait droit a une engueulade dans les règles de l'art, made in Sora Takeshi. Enfin, elle était majeur, riche (merci à grand-mère Emilie qui lui avait légué toute sa fortune) et responsable, donc ses parents lui faisait souvent confiance et la laisser faire ce qu'elle voulait sans avoir à se poser de question.

Elle prit le partit d'aller s'assoir dans la salle d'attente, casque sur les oreilles et musique en sourdine pour pouvoir entendre les annonces. Fermant les yeux elle songeât a se qu'elle pourrait bien y faire la bas, déjà rendre visite a ses grand parent à Karakura, ensuite elle aviserais, peut être se trouver un petit job pour ne pas trop s'ennuyer. Elle n'avait rencontrer la famille Sora qu'une seule fois dans sa vie et elle avait 9 ans. Elle espérait sincèrement que sa grand-mère pourrait l'aider dans ses recherches, son père lui ayant dit que celle-ci était une « médium » . Elle rouvrit les yeux a l'entente de son vole, elle inspira profondément, elle avait le pressentiment qu'elle ne reviendrait plus jamais dans se lieu, du moins pas de le même état. De toute façon, elle avait fait son choix, elle sauverais cet homme, quoi qu'il arrive. Elle partit sans se retourner.

0oo0oo0

La première classe était vraiment confortable, assise dans un énorme siège, elle regardait son dvd tout en grignotant une part de gâteau, elle se serait presque cru chez elle dans son canapé. Le voyage se passa relativement vite pour la jeune fille, elle avait dormis tout au long du vol, aucune vision ne l'avait troublé pour une fois. L'arrivé à Tokyo se fit néanmoins mouvementé pour la franco-japonaise, la vue de kanji sur les panneaux la fit sourire, une chance pour elle que son père se soit montré intransigeant avec l'enseignement de sa langue maternel. Mais la foule grouillante de l'aéroport lui était vraiment désagréable, beaucoup de gens se retourner pour la regarder. Après tout, la plupart des japonais devaient penser qu'elle faisait un quelconque cosplay…à cette pensée, elle s'autorisa un sourire. Il était vrai que croiser une japonaise, possédant des cheveux blond foncé et des yeux couleurs outremer agrémenté d'une peaux couleur porcelaine, n'était absolument pas commun. Elle se dirigea vers le guichet ou un homme lui demanda d'une voix monotone ses papiers d'identité, qu'elle tendit sans un mot.

- Sora Kagami ? Demanda l'employé.

- Oui c'est moi. Répondit la jeune femme dans un japonais parfait.

- Bon retour au japon. Fit il de sa voix monotone.

Kagami reprit ses papiers en remerciant l'homme en face d'elle, prit ses valises et sortit de l'aéroport tout en cherchant un taxi de libre.

Dans le taxi qui l'emmener vers Karakura, elle pensa à sa vie passer. Elle ne regrettait pas ses choix, elle avait fait se qu'il y avait de mieux pour elle, et pour « lui ». Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre pour son avenir, elle savait qu'elle s'engager dans une voie dangereuse, trop dangereuse.

* * *

Pour être tout a fait honnête je ne sais absolument pas comment vas se finir cette histoire ! Je la découvre en même temps que je l'écris.

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Je compte aussi mettre plusieurs couples bien sur ! Mais là encore rien n'est décidé pour le moment, si vous voulez voir des couples bien précis dite le moi et j'aviserais ^^ (je pense mettre des couples yaoi u_u )

Je pense aussi agrémenter la fiction de chapitre bonus pour certaines occasions (comme noël, la ST valentin, et d'autre…)

Et pour finir, et bien j'espère que vous me laisserez un petit commentaire (sa fait toujours plaisir ^^ )

Et si quelqu'un doué en orthographe passe par là et qu'il veut bien devenir mon correcteur qu'il me fasse signe \o/ (parce que je suis nulle en ortho ! T_T )


	2. Bienvenue à Karakura

**Chapitre 1 : Bienvenue à Karakura.**

Kagami était une jeune femme de taille moyenne, très mince, avec une peau de lait. Ses cheveux était d'une longueur assez important, lui arrivant dans le creux des reins, d'une couleur blond foncé parsemé de quelques mèches chocolat. Ses yeux couleur outremer, observait avec intérêt le lieu ou elle se trouvait, sa bouche légèrement rosé pris une moue dubitative devant le lieu que lui imposer sa vision.

La blonde fixait anxieuse l'énorme bâtisse devant elle. Elle avait oublié que ses grands parents vivaient dans une demeure traditionnel du pays, et que celle-ci était incroyablement imposante. La jeune femme était debout sur le trottoir, ses valises éparpillées autour d'elle, quand elle vit une vielle femme sur le perron de la maison qui lui faisait signe de venir. Hanabi Sora sa grand-mère lui souriait avec douceur alors qu'elle s'avançait, bagages en main, de plus en plus intriguée…à croire que la vieille femme attendait sa venue ! Mais surtout comment avait elle réussi le tour de force d'apparaitre sans se faire remarquer ? Elle était persuader de n'avoir vu personne en arrivant. Mystère… Arrivé devant son ainée, elle lui fit un sourire timide. Même si la vieille femme était incroyablement menue, elle avait une prestance qui forcer son interlocuteur au respect.

- Pardon Obaa-San. Dit piteusement Kagami. J'aurais du appeler avant de venir…

- Oh ne t'inquiète pas j'ai déjà préparé une chambre pour toi ! Je me demandais juste quand tu te déciderais a venir ici ! Avoua franchement la vieille femme.

- Papa à téléphoner ?… mais elle fut couper par le rire de son vis-à-vis. Intriguée, Kagami se tut.

- Allez rentre ! Le voyage a dut être long ! J'ai préparé du thé… si tu est là c'est que tu veux des réponses… non ? Et sur ces derniers mots Hanabi Sora s'éclipsa dans la maison.

Toujours sur le perron de la maison, la jeune métisse fixait incrédule la porte. Sa grand-mère semblait aussi fantasque que lui avait décrit son père.

0oo0oo0

La plus jeune regardait fascinée le jardin une tasse de thé dans les mains…c'était si reposant de regarder ce minuscule coin de verdure. Comment son père avait il réussi a partir de cet endroit ? A ses cotés, la plus vieille l'observait en souriant gentiment et posa sa tasse dans un mouvement d'étoffe, la manche de son kimono frôlant le parquet avec douceur. Lissant les plis du dit kimono, elle posa la question que redouter la blonde depuis le début : « Et si tu me disait pourquoi tu est venu ici ? Mmh ? » Mais le visage serein qu'affichait son ainée la persuada de parler.

- Eh bien… cela faisait longtemps que je voulais vous revoir…et…Kagami était une piètre menteuse, elle le savait déjà mais devoir tout déballer a une femme qu'elle ne connaissait presque pas la rebuter quelque peu, elle avait surtout peur d'être pris pour une folle.

- La vrai raison, ma chérie, Demanda la plus vieille, se qui fit sursauter la plus jeune. Tu sais tu peux tout me dire, je ne te jugerais pas.

- Tu me prendrait pour une folle si je te disais que sa fait presque 5 ans que je vois en rêve toujours la même chose ? Que j'ai des visions concernant l'avenir ? Le regard bleu de Kagami se fit vague, cherchant ses mots, elle soupira. Et que…et que… et je ne sais plus vers qui me tourner pour m'aider. Conclut elle.

- Que vois tu dans ta vision ? Dans les détails .

La blonde gesticulait mal a l'aise.

- Eh bien c'est difficile… dans mes visions je ne peux pas bouger c'est comme si je n'avais pas de corps, enfin je suis sur une sorte de toit je crois, peut être des ruines, des tours sont complètements effondrées et il fait nuit noir avec une immense lune dans le ciel. Et puis il y a cette homme, juste en face de moi, et a chaque fois il tend la main vers moi en me demandant de l'aider !

La plus vieille fronça légèrement ses sourcils, quelque peu soucieuse. Sa main droite continuant de lisser un pli imaginaire de son kimono gris perle.

- Et a quoi ressemble cet homme ?

Kagami se figea. Devait elle le décrire dans les détails ?

- Il a les cheveux ébène, la peau incroyablement blanche, des yeux émeraude avec la pupille de fendue, deux tatouages en forme de lignes vertes sous les yeux et qui descende jusqu'à la mâchoire, la lèvre supérieur noire…et il a un trou sous la gorge…dit elle en baissant le regard vers sa tasse.

Hanabi pris un air grave, avant d'émettre un soupire fataliste.

- Tu est sur de vouloir le sauver ? Demanda-t-elle. Tu n'a pas choisis la meilleur personne… un arrancar !

- Un quoi ? Demanda la blonde, intriguée par ce mot qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

- Un arrancar, répétât sa grand-mère. Il s'agit d'une catégorie de Hollow beaucoup plus évolué, souvent issue de la classe des menos. Leur noms … vient du fait qu'ils se sont arraché leur masque, de se fait il reprenne une forme humanoïde, et ressemble beaucoup au shinigami, certain possède même un zanpakuto. Il sont terriblement puissant.

Kagami accusa le choc, l'homme qu'elle voyait en vision était dangereux, elle le savait déjà, mais elle ne le pensait pas aussi « puissant ». Elle reporta son attention sur le jardin, que devait elle faire ? Sa grand-mère paraissait plutôt bien informé sur ces créatures. La plus âgée se leva soudainement sous le regard interrogateur de sa petite fille.

- Monsieur Ishida ne devrait pas tarder à venir ici pour m'amener mes médicaments. Expliqua-t-elle. C'est le fils d'un grand ami…quelle tristesse qu'il ne soit plus de ce monde.

Et la petite vieille fila de nouveau a l'intérieur de la maison, jetant un dernier regard au massif de fleur, elle se leva à son tour et pris le plateau de thé pour le ramener dans la cuisine. Il fallait qu'elle se trouve un petit emploie, non pas qu'elle manqué d'argent ou quoi que se soit, mais le besoins de se changer les idées en travaillant un peu était toujours bon à prendre. Et puis, elle ne comptait pas vivre tout son séjour chez sa grand mère. Elle remit la bouilloire sur le feu, et refis du thé pour ce Monsieur Ishida. Alors qu'elle sortait de nouvelles tasses du placard, un jeune homme fit son apparition dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il était un peu trop jeune pour être médecin, portait un uniforme scolaire et apparemment il était habitué a venir ici, puisqu'il était visiblement surpris de trouver quelqu'un.

- Bonjour, je suis Kagami Sora, la petite fille de Hanabi. Se présenta la blonde.

- Ishida Uryu.

Kagami le fixa, il ne semblait pas très loquace. De plus, ce garçon avait une énergie spirituel plus élevé que la moyenne et semblait la contrôler. Elle eut un petit sourire en constatant, qu'il semblait cherché si oui ou non elle avait un quelconque réiatsu, le pauvre ne trouverais rien. Elle bridait son énergie totalement. L'ébène s'avança pour venir l'aider, et commença a disposer les tasses sur le plateau, en silence.

- Tu viens souvent ici ?

- Oui, je venais souvent avec mon grand père quand j'étais petit. Je ne t'ai jamais vu, pourtant tu est la petite fille d'Hanabi san ?

- Je vis en France, et pour être honnête je ne suis venu au japon qu'une seule fois dans ma vie. Avoua la blonde.

-Tu n'a pourtant pas d'accent…

La constatation fit rire doucement Kagami. Le souvenir de sa petite enfance lui revint en mémoire.

- Mon père m'a toujours parlé en japonais, et à la maison aussi…et ça depuis que je suis née ! Ah ! L'eau est prête.

Le jeune Ishida versa l'eau chaude dans la théière, et pris le plateau dans ses mains. Kagami le suivit. Ils débouchèrent sur le salon à l'occidentale ou était installé sa grand-mère et un homme qui ressemblait incroyablement à Uryu, à la seule différence qu'il possédait des cheveux blanc, et non noir. Son regard perçant semblait la sonder, elle frissonna, son énergie spirituel trembla quelque peu, faisant sursauté Uryu qui ne s'attendait surement pas a ressentir le réiatsu de son ainée. S'inclinant légèrement devant l'homme, Kagami se présentât et murmura les quelques formules de politesse avant de filé s'assoir sur un fauteuil. La conversation entre les deux adultes repris, mais Kagami pouvait sentir sur elle les regards de la famille Ishida sur elle. Ces deux là semblaient avoir énormément d'énergie spirituelle. Elle releva la tête en entendant le médecin lui poser une question.

- Que compte tu faire a Karakura Kagami San ?

- Oh…eh bien, j'ai un… projet à faire ici. Et puis je vais essayer de me trouver un petit travail.

- Uryu, le lycée ne cherche pas actuellement un bibliothécaire en ce moment ?

- Si. D'ailleurs c'est bien parce qu'il n'y a personne la bas qu'elle est actuellement fermé, c'est assez embêtant.

Kagami, se redressa légèrement, un poste de bibliothécaire ? Pourquoi pas. Elle aimait beaucoup les livres et aider des lycéens ne la dérangeais pas.

- Je pourrais rencontrer le directeur de l'établissement quand ? Demanda-t-elle a Uryu.

- Eh bien... je reprend les cours dans 20 minutes…je peux vous y amener maintenant, si vous voulez.

La blonde accepta, et le duo partit dans les rue de Karakura. Uryu fixait de temps à autre la jeune femme a ses cotés. Et posa la question qui lui brulait les lèvres.

- Vous maitriser drôlement bien votre réiatsu. Vous avait eu un entrainement spécial ?

Kagami ralentit quelque peu sa marche.

- Non pas vraiment. C'est juste que j'ai appris par moi-même à réduire mon débit au minimum pour éviter de me faire repérer par les Hollow. Je n'ai pas de super pouvoir pour me défendre de leurs attaques…donc j'avise en faisant en sorte de n'être qu'une simple humaine dépourvu de pouvoir.

- Je suis un Quincy, avoua le plus jeune, je peux tuer les Hollow.

- Et moi je peux voir l'avenir, dit en rigolant Kagami.

- Voir l'avenir ? fit l'ébène, visiblement surpris.

- Disons que je suis ici a cause d'une vision, mais sa risque d'être dangereux pour moi, donc je vais devoir réfléchir a ma situation, et aussi chercher des informations. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'avancer a l'aveuglette.

Ishida se tut, ils était en vu du lycée, il lui indiqua le bureau du proviseur et partit pour rejoindre sa classe. Soufflant un bon coup, la jeune femme toqua à la porte. Le proviseur l'accueilli à bras ouvert quand elle dit qu'elle venait pour le poste vacant de bibliothécaire. Après la signature de son contrat, il lui fit visiter sommairement l'établissement, et l'amena a l'immense bibliothèque. Comment un lycée pouvait il se procurer une bibliothèque qui était presque aussi grande qu'un étage de bibliothèque universitaire? Le proviseur avoua avoir de nombreuses donations pour celle-ci et qu'un système permettait au non lycéen de pouvoir venir travailler ici aussi. La métisse songea qu'elle aurait finalement beaucoup de travail.

0oo0oo0

Kagami souffla, elle avait réussi a remettre complètement à jour son poste, sortant les clefs pour fermer la porte, elle entendit au loin le cris d'un Hollow. Il y en avait vraiment beaucoup ici. Elle passa les grilles de l'établissement pour rentrée chez sa grand-mère, il lui faudrait peut être se trouver un appartement au plus vite, et surtout plus près du lycée, pour éviter de la déranger. Elle passa une petite ruelle et tomba quasiment nez à nez avec le monstre au masque blanc. Elle jura mentalement, pour l'instant il ne l'avait pas vu, mais si elle faisait demi tour il la remarquerai a coup sur. Elle cogita sur le meilleur moyen de partir sans trop de dégâts, quand une espèce de rouquin, chevauché par une naine brune fit son apparition juste devant elle en vociférant. Kagami écarquilla les yeux, la brune portait l'uniforme du lycée ou elle allait travailler et le rouquin un uniforme de shinigami, pourtant elle était sur de l'avoir vu au lycée. Le roux dégaina une espèce de sabre gigantesque et se mit a courser le monstre, alors que la plus petite lui hurler des conseils…étrange duo.

Le deux jeunes gens, après avoir éliminé le monstre se retournaient en se chamaillant quand ils constatèrent que la blonde les regarder, figée.

- Vous pouvez… mais Kagami ne put finir sa phrase car la plus petite sorti une espèce de petit gadget en forme de lapin qui projeta à son visage une mini explosion suivit d'un nuage de fumée.

Toussant et crachant, la métisse attrapa le poignée de la lycéenne, qui s'apprêter a s'enfuir. Mais elle était pas bien la gamine ?

- Non mais sa va pas de me faire exploser se truc dans la tronche ? C'est quoi se délire ? demanda t-elle furieuse.

- Quoi ? Tu ne ressent aucun effet ? Tu peut voir les âmes ?

Mais la plus grande ne put réellement répondre car elle sentit un coup violent au niveau de sa nuque. Et se fut le noir complet.

* * *

Et voilà le premier chapitre d'une longue série ^^

En espérant que vous avez aimés !


	3. Première rencontre

**Chapitre 2 : Première rencontre.**

La douleur. Toute sa tête lui faisait mal. Elle se roula en boule en gémissant, qu'avait elle fait pour avoir aussi mal à la tête ? Quelqu'un l'avait frappé sur la nuque, et apparemment elle était toujours couché dans la ruelle, le sol était vraiment dur, et il devait surement faire nuit car une légère brise lui effleurée le visage. La métisse tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, mais la douleur lancinante de son crane lui fit de nouveau fermer les yeux. Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, elle réussi a les garder ouvert. Il faisait bien nuit, mais elle n'était plus dans la ruelle. Ou était elle ? Le lieux lui semblait familier. Se massant distraitement la nuque, elle réussit a se mettre sur ses deux jambes. Elle était vraisemblablement sur une tour, un toit ? La surface était gigantesque, tout autour de la construction s'étendait un désert. Depuis quand y avait il un désert de ce genre au japon ? Elle avait plutôt l'impression d'être dans le désert du Sahara, du sable blanc à perte de vue.

- Comment à tu fais pour arriver a venir jusqu'ici, femme ? Fit une voix derrière elle.

Kagami se retourna violemment, se qui lui arracha une grimace de douleur. Cette voix ! Elle l'avait déjà entendu. Devant elle, un homme, l'homme au yeux vert. Etais-ce une vision ? Elle pris le temps de le détailler. Il n'était pas comme dans ses souvenirs, il était entièrement vêtu de blanc, les mains dans les poches dans une attitude nonchalante, ses yeux émeraude rivés dans les siens bleu. Il avait une espèce de fragment de masque en forme de demi casque avec une corne. En sommes, il était bien différent de celui qu'elle avait vu en vision. celui-ci semblait si froid, si vide, si puissant qu'elle en frissonna.

L'homme sembla quelque peu agacé par son manque de réaction, mais il était difficile de voir se qu'il pensait, la métisse avait l'impression d'avoir une statut en face d'elle.

- Je t'ai posé une question, femme. La voix était basse, uniforme, sans aucune émotion apparente.

- Je…Je ne …sais pas. Répondit Kagami, de plus elle disait vrai, elle ne savait pas comment elle avait fait pour atterrir ici.

L'arrancar sembla un instant intrigué. La blonde était terrifié, elle n'était pas dans une vision, dans ses visions elle ne pouvait ni se mouvoir, ni parler. Or là, elle pouvait tenir une conversation, et sentir les choses comme dans le réel.

- Qui est tu ? Demanda de nouveau le brun.

Devait elle répondre ? Mais de toute façon elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

- Sora Kagami… Ou sommes nous ? Et…qui êtes vous ?

Ils sembla la considérer un instant, et la jaugea du regard. Ses yeux vert la transcendait, elle rougis. Kagami se maudissait intérieurement, elle avait l'impression qu'il la déshabiller du regard. Sensation fortement déplaisante.

- Tu est sur le dôme de Las Noches, au Hueco Mundo, le monde des Hollow. Et je suis le cuarta espada Ulquiorra Schiffer.

La blonde, mit quelque seconde avant de comprendre qu'il venait de se présenter. Même si elle ne comprenait pas se qu'était « le cuarta espada ». Mais elle avais compris une chose, se lieu était très dangereux pour elle, n'avait il pas dit qu'ils étaient dans le monde des Hollow ?

- Et…euh…comment je fais pour rentrer chez moi ?

Ulquiorra s'anima au bout de quelque seconde, il pointa le vide a coté de lui et sembla le griffer, un étrange passage noir s'ouvrit.

- Je ne sais pas comment tu est parvenu jusqu'ici femme. Mais je te conseil de ne plus revenir ici, tu n'y trouverais que la mort. Il se tourna vers le passage noir. Ceci est un gargantua, il te mèneras jusqu'au monde des humains.

Considérant Kagami encore quelques secondes, il partit de son coté. La métisse n'attendit pas et fonça dans le trou, une fois elle a l'intérieur elle se tourna vers l'arrancar et lui cria un « merci » avant de disparaitre totalement du monde creux.

0oo0oo0

Elle avait atterri dans le grand parc publique de la ville. Et la nuit commencer à tomber, elle se mit a courir, une peur irrationnel la prenant au tripe. Elle déboula comme une fusée dans la maison sous le regard plus qu'étonné de sa grand-mère qui était en train de commencer a préparer le diner. Essoufflée comme jamais, elle se laissa tombé sur une chaise. Après avoir calmé les battement affolé de son cœur, et récupérer une respiration normal, elle leva des yeux déterminer vers sa grand-mère, la seule personne de sa connaissance a posséder des informations viables.

- Obaa-San… C'est quoi le Hueco Mundo ?

- Comment connais tu ce mot ?

- Si je te dit que j'y suis aller, tu me crois ?

La grand-mère écarquilla les yeux. Visiblement surprise.

- Comment est tu aller la bas ? Et surtout comment a tu fais pour en revenir vivante ?

- J'ai put partir grâce a l'homme de mes visions…Ulquiorra il s'appelle. Par contre j'ignore comment j'y suis rentrée.

La vieille femme, se massa les tempes songeuse.

- Je crois qu'il n'est plus de mon pouvoir de t'aider…je me fais vieille, t'entrainer à maitriser tes pouvoirs risque d'être éprouvant pour toi autant que pour moi.

- Mes pouvoirs ? Je ne comprend pas… je suis comme toi non ? Une médium… ?

- Non pas vraiment, tes pouvoirs…sont plus complexe. C'est moi qui est choisi ton prénom à ta naissance, tu sais ?

- Oui, papa me la dit.

- J'ai la capacité de voir l'avenir, de voir les esprits, tout comme toi. Alors que tu n'était pas encore née, j'ai eu une vision. J'ai vu trois miroirs, chacun de ces miroirs reflétaient un monde, l'un la terre, l'autre la soul society, et le dernier le Hueco Mundo. En face de ces trois miroirs se trouvait une femme, toi. Si tu as pu aller à Hueco Mundo c'est parce que tu as traversé le « miroir ». Je ne pourrais pas expliquer plus en détail tes pouvoirs, il faudrait que tu aille voir un homme qui vit ici…seul lui pourrait t'expliquer réellement tes capacités et t'entrainer a les maitriser.

Kagami était estomaquée. Elle aurait traversé un miroir ? Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment, mais une chose était certaine, si elle ne maitrisait pas ses pouvoirs elle risquait bien de retourner la bas et de se faire réellement tué.

- Ou se trouve la personne qui pourra m'aider ?

- Je te donnerais un plan… demain nous sommes vendredi il vas falloir que tu travail, non ? Tu ira samedi.

La jeune blonde hocha la tête, et pris la carotte que lui tendait son ainée pour l'aider a la couper. Elle regarda la vieille femme, elle semblait vraiment soucieuse. Lui cachait elle des informations ?

- Je vais bientôt me chercher un appartement je pense. annonça la plus jeune.

- Ta présence ne me dérange pas-tu sais , dit la vieille femme en souriant.

- Je sais… mais j'aime avoir mon espace personnel, et puis avec mon travail, je préfère habiter un peu plus près du lycée, sinon je vais rentrer tard a chaque fois, surtout si je me décide a sortir. Mais ne t'inquiète pas je viendrais te voir souvent !

- Oh ! Je ne m'inquiète pas ! Ria l'ainée. Avoue que c'est ton grand père qui te fais peur !

Kagami sourit, sa grand-mère était vraiment gentil, tout le contraire de son grand père qui était austère, froid et surtout teigneux.

- On ne peut rien te cacher ! Rigola la jeune.

La soirée se passa s'en encombre, et Kagami en profita pour téléphoner à ses parents pour prendre de leur nouvelles.

0oo0oo0

Kagami venait d'ouvrir la bibliothèque, et déjà les premiers élèves rentraient en la saluant. Assise derrière son bureau, la jeune métisse, commençait à déballer les cartons des nouveaux livres a mettre dans les rayonnages. Alors qu'elle se trouvait dans le fond de la bibliothèque, un groupe d'étudiant plutôt bruyant arriva. Kagami soupira, décidément les jeunes ne savait plus se que voulait dire « silence ». La blonde se dirigea avec la ferme intention de faire taire le groupe ou sinon de les virer sans ménagement. Tenant son carton, beaucoup trop gros pour elle, devant elle, l'empêchant ainsi de voir à qui elle avait affaire finit par dire d'une voix réfrigérante.

- Vous êtes ici dans un lieux de travail et de lecture. Je vous prierais de parler plus doucement, de vous taire, ou bien de partir.

Elle senti son carton de livre être soulevé, un garçon très grand à la peau mate lui avait pris des mains. Puis un petit cris de stupeur, lui fit tourner la tête, la petite brune et le rouquin la regarder avec de grand yeux.

- Excusé nous pour le dérangement, fit celui qui tenait son carton.

- Tant que vous avez compris, c'est bon… tu pourrais me poser le carton las bas s'il te plait ? Dit elle en pointant une table.

Le géant hocha la tête et déposa son fardeau. Le reste du groupe partit se trouver une table dans le fond de la salle. Kagami vit que le duo était toujours derrière elle. Soupirant elle se tourna vers eux.

- Vous avez besoins de quelque chose ?

- Comment avez-vous fait ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Hier soir…après vous avoir assommé, vous avez disparu d'un coup.

La blonde haussa les sourcils, elle avait disparu d'un coup alors qu'elle sombrait dans l'inconscience ? Première nouvelle.

- Je l'ignore…mais à l'avenir éviter de m'assommer parce que je vous ai vu dans vos occupations…extra scolaire.

Le rouquin la regarda très gêné, s'excusa et entraina la petite brune vers le reste du groupe. Secouant la tête, la blonde partit aidé une élève qui cherché un livre.

La fin de journée été vite arrivé, à la plus grande joie de Kagami, son logiciel avait planté dans l'après midi, l'obligeant a travaillé sans ordinateur. Une véritable misère pour retrouver ainsi les livres que les élèves demandés. Alors qu'elle marchait dans une des rue principale de Karakura, elle s'arrêta devant une agence immobilière, plusieurs appartement figurer sur la vitrine. S'approchant, elle pris le magazine de l'agence dans le kiosque juste à coté de l'entrée et le feuilleta sur place. Elle s'arrêta sur une page. Un appartement en plein de centre de Karakura, grand, situé dans les quartiers de haut standing et dans un immeuble construit il y a peu. Elle sourit, d'un certain point de vue, il ressemblait a son appartement de Paris. Regardant le prix, elle eu un petit rire, il n'était pas trop cher. Pesant le pour et le contre elle se décida de rentrer dans la boutique, et se fit harponner par un agent immobilier. Ces gens était vraiment des requins songea la métisse.

L'un des avantages du japon, c'était que c'était un pays dont les grandes villes ne dorme jamais. Kagami visitait tranquillement l'appartement, elle était plutôt contente, les pièce était bien aménagé. L'entrée débouché sur un gigantesque salon, contenant plusieurs baies vitrés et d'un grand balcon, sur la gauche une cuisine à l'américaine tout en longueur. Deux chambre et une salle de bain, tout aussi spacieuses que le reste de l'appartement. La jeune femme apprécier beaucoup le style européen des pièces. Sortant un stylo de son sac, elle se tourna vers l'agent en souriant.

- Je le prend !

L'agent sortit le contrat, et le mis sur le bar de la cuisine, annonçant le prix qu'elle devait payer ainsi que les papiers qu'elle devait ramener a l'agence. La paperasse faite, elle quitta l'homme de l'agence sur le perron de l'immeuble en lui promettant de ramener le tout le plus vite possible. La jeune femme partit en direction de la banlieue de Karakura en chantonnant un air qu'elle avait entendue le matin même.

0oo0oo0

Kagami regarder septique le magasin en face d'elle. Elle se trouvais dans une cour ouverte, et devant elle, se trouver un magasin de « bonbon » quelque peu bancale. Avait on idée de placer un magasin ici ? Dans un lieu ou aucun enfant n'était sensé passé ? La métisse regarda de nouveau le plan que lui avait donné sa grand-mère, elle ne c'était pourtant pas trompé. Rangeant le bout de papier dans la poche de son jeans, elle s'approcha de l'entrée. Poussant la porte coulissante, elle passa la tête dans l'espace et regarda a l'intérieur. Le propriétaire était, d'après sa grand-mère, un personnage quelque peu exubérant. Rentrant complètement dans la demeure, elle attendit quelques instant, devait elle s'annoncer ?

- Bonjouuuuuuuuuuuur ! Hurla une voix dans son oreille gauche.

Kagami sursauta violemment et envoya une gifle par réflexe vers l'individu qui l'avait agresser. Mais l'étrange personnage évita habilement le coup. La métisse observa l'inconnu, un bob de très mauvais gout, blanc et vert vissé sur la crane, une barde mal rasé, un éventail et un sourire niais. Il était ridicule.

- Vous êtes Urahara Kisuke ? Demanda a tout hasard la jeune femme.

- Moi-même ! Répondit l'homme en agitant joyeusement son éventail devant lui. Et, à qui ais je l'honneur ?

- Sora Kagami.

Le blond devient soudainement sérieux. La fixant, la jeune femme put voir que l'homme avait les yeux vert.

- Sora ? Aaaah ! Je vois, je vois ! Eh bien, Kagami san, et si nous discutions un peu tout les deux ?

* * *

Chapitre 2 publié !

La première rencontre réel entre kagami et Ulquiorra. Prochain chapitre une petite explication sur les pouvoirs de Kagami !

Laissez des commentaires ^_^


	4. Première note

**Chapitre 3 : Première note.**

Kagami était assise sur un coussin de sol en face du gérant, une tasse de thé posée en face d'elle sur la table. Le marchand la fixait, c'était vraiment une manie ici songea la blonde. Elle laissa couler son regard vers la pièce, dans un coin, couché sur un coussin, un chat noir aux yeux dorés la regardait aussi. La métisse était quasiment certaine qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un chat ordinaire. L'homme ferma d'un coup sec son éventail et le posa sur la table.

- Vous avez un contrôle vraiment exceptionnel de votre énergie spirituelle. Finit il par dire. Si je ne savais pas que vous possédiez des pouvoirs, j'aurais dit que vous étiez une humaine parmi tant d'autre.

- Il m'arrive de la relâcher de temps en temps, quand je suis soumise a de fortes émotions…mais en règles général, je la bride au maximum. Expliqua la jeune femme.

- Je vois…je suppose que c'est votre grand-mère qui vous a envoyée ici ?

- Oui, elle m'a dit que vous pourriez…m'aider à contrôler mes pouvoirs.

- Il faudrait déjà que je sache de quoi il s'agit ! S'exclama le marchand en rigolant. Ca ne vas pas être facile. As-tu déjà utilisé ton pouvoir…de manière incontrôlée ?

- J'ai atterri au Hueco Mundo.

- Et comment en es-tu sortie ?

- Grace à un arrancar. Avoua la jeune femme.

Cette réponse sembla désarçonner le marchand.

- Un…arrancar ?

- Oui, de plus c'est l'homme que je vois en vision depuis plus de cinq années.

- …intéressant. Kagami, pourrait tu relâcher ta pression spirituelle ? J'aimerais l'analyser. Comprendre un peu la source de ton pouvoir. Ta grand-mère m'en avais parlé mais je n'ai jamais vu un tel phénomène.

La métisse hocha la tête, et relâcha doucement son contrôle, elle se laissait aller complètement, si bien qu'elle disparut dans un éclat de lumière argentée.

Dans la pièce, Urahara, regardait l'endroit ou quelque seconde plus tôt se trouvait la jeune Sora.

- Yoruichi…as ton avis, où elle est maintenant ? Demanda légèrement embarrassé le blond.

- Aucune idée ! Ce n'était peut être pas malin de lui demander de relâcher son réiatsu sans placer des barrière de kidou autour. Finit par dire le félin en s'étirant. On n'a plus qu'à espérer que cet arrancar la renvoie ici, ou qu'elle trouve toute seule comment revenir dans sa dimension.

0oo0oo0

Kagami ouvrit les yeux, et le paysage désertique qu'elle avait en face d'elle n'était pas pour lui plaire. Elle était encore sur le toit de Las Noches.

- Tu est revenue, femme. Constata une voix qu'elle commençait a bien connaitre. Ne t'avais-je pas dit de ne pas revenir ?

La blonde se retourna pour apercevoir l'ébène avancer vers elle.

- Je ne fais pas exprès, et je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi je me retrouve ici dès que je relâche ma pression spirituelle.

Kagami se releva, et pencha la tête sur le coté. Allait-il lui venir en aide comme la dernière fois ? Il s'était arrêté à deux mètres d'elle.

- Tu es une étrange femme.

Et c'était quoi cette manie qu'avait l'arrancar de la désigner par le mot « femme » ? Certes, elle était une femme, mais elle avait avant tout un nom.

- Mon nom c'est Kagami. Ca t'écorcherait la gorge que de prononcer mon prénom ?

Kagami sentit tout de suite le danger. L'arrancar s'approcha de la jeune femme et lui attrapa la gorge d'un mouvement vif, avant de pencher sa tête vers le visage de l'humaine. Elle était tétanisée, la main sur son cou ne l'étouffait pas, mais elle sentait bien qu'une seule pression de l'autre sur celle-ci la réduirait au silence complet. Alors que la tête de l'ébène arriva à son oreille, il souffla :

- Ici tu n'es pas en mesure de me demander quoi que se soit, je t'avais prévenue la dernière fois, femme.

Kagami trembla, qu'allait elle devenir ? Il ne semblait pas vouloir la lâcher, le seul moyen de le faire lâcher prise était peut être de le surprendre.

- Ulquiorra…ça fait plus de cinq ans que je vous vois en vision, vous savez ? Avoua la jeune femme.

Les yeux émeraudes, à quelque centimètres des siens la fixait, inébranlable. Il attendait visiblement la suite de sa confession.

- Dans ma vision, commença la jeune femme, vous partez en fumée…et vous étiez un peu différent, avec de grandes ailes noires…et des cornes soufflât elle.

L'homme écarquilla légèrement les yeux, si elle n'avait pas été aussi près de lui elle ne l'aurait surement pas vu qu'elle avait réussi a le surprendre. Pourquoi semblait il si étonné?

- Je suis venue ici, au Japon, dans l'espoir de vous venir en aide…

- Absurde. La voix d'Ulquiorra avait claqué comme un fouet.

Kagami se tut. Sur un certain point, Ulquiorra avait raison, il était complètement absurde qu'une humaine puisse réussir à aider un être qui était surement mille fois plus puissant qu'elle. Elle baissa les yeux, elle ne supportait plus le regard émeraude posé sur elle. Elle avait peur.

- Qu'allez vous faire de moi ? Murmura-t-elle.

Il était évident qu'il ne la laisserait pas partir. La prise sur sa gorge disparu. Kagami releva les yeux, mais déjà l'arrancar se penchait pour la jeter sur son épaule. Elle se laissa faire, que pouvait elle faire d'autre de toute façon ?

- Ne crie pas, n'essaie même pas de t'enfuir, et baisse ton réiatsu au maximum. Si tu te fais repérer par les autres, tu es morte.

La jeune femme s'accrochât à la veste de son ravisseur et baissa son énergie spirituelle. Elle ne comprit pas trop ce qui se passa, mais elle eu l'impression qu'elle allait vomir tout son déjeuner, ses entrailles c'était d'un coup compressée. Alors qu'Ulquiorra la faisait descendre de son épaules elle resta collée à lui le temps que son mal des transports passe. Quand elle put de nouveau respirer sans avoir l'impression qu'elle allait tout régurgiter, elle observa le nouveau lieu avec attention.

Apparemment il s'agissait d'un salon, tout y était blanc, les murs, le mobilier, mis a part quelques accessoires qui étaient de couleurs noires. Elle évolua dans son nouveau environnement sous le regard de l'arrancar qui la suivait des yeux. Elle ne comprenait pas, pourquoi la gardait il vivante ? Et visiblement, elle se trouvait chez l'homme. Elle poussa un petit cri en voyant un immense piano à queue noir. Alors qu'elle s'asseyait devant l'instrument, elle regarda le propriétaire de l'instrument, mais l'ébène partait dans une autre pièce. Souriant, la jeune femme fit glisser ses doigts sur quelques touches pour en éprouver le son. Il était parfaitement accordé. Une des grandes passions de Kagami était la musique, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle était rentrée dans le conservatoire de musique de Paris. Elle entama une mélodie de sa composition, les notes s'enchainaient, donnant naissance à une musique mélancolique.

L'arrancar la regardait jouer, aucune émotion ne traversait son visage, il se redressa légèrement quand il sentit le réiatsu de la femme trembloter un peu, puis dans une sorte d'éclair argenté, elle disparut en même temps que les dernières notes de la mélodie, laissant derrière elle un léger nuage argenté qui se dissipa en même temps que les dernières vibrations du piano.

0oo0oo0

Kagami, était debout dans le magasin d'Urahara, pourtant elle était persuadée d'avoir été sur le piano et d'y avoir joué les dernières notes. Le marchand la regardait.

- Alors ? Tu te trouvais où ?

- Hueco Mundo…encore une fois.

- Mmh…je crois avoir plus ou moins compris une petite partie de tes pouvoirs et comment ils fonctionnent.

La blonde redressa la tête, elle avait eu de la chance que l'arrancar ne la tue pas.

- Pour faire simple, une partie de ton pouvoir te permet de « voir » des fragments d'avenir plus ou moins proche de toi, et de l'autre tu as la possibilité de traverser les mondes…comment ? Je l'ignore encore ! Mais je sais que tu ne peux aller que dans des mondes que tu as déjà vu !

- Mais je n'avais jamais vu le Hueco Mundo avant ! Contredit Kagami.

- Bien sur que si ! T'a vision de cet arrancar ! C'était bien dans le Hueco Mundo…ton pouvoir te permet de te rendre où tu veux du moment que tu aies vu ne serait ce qu'une seule fois ta destination. A chaque fois que tu relâches ton réiatsu, tu disparais et tu vas dans le lieu auquel tu dois penser sur le moment, du moins, je suppose.

- Et comment suis-je sensée m'entrainer à le maitriser, ce pouvoir ? Le Hueco Mundo c'est dangereux ! Jusqu'à présent j'ai réussi à m'en tirer sans trop de mal parce que j'ai eu de la chance !

- L'exercice ! Je vais t'imposer un exercice très simple, tu vas visiter cette maison, tu relâcheras ton réiatsu en pensant à une pièce en particulier. Nous verrons bien si tu arrives à contrôler ton pouvoir. Mais si tu arrives à le contrôler, tu iras beaucoup plus vite qu'en shunpo ! Rigola le marchand.

Kagami ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'était le shunpo, mais il était vrai que sa technique de téléport était plutôt pas mal, si elle croisait la route d'un Hollow elle pourrait s'enfuir sans problème.

- Grand-mère disait que mon pouvoir était lié aux miroirs…

- Je n'ai pas encore d'explication…tes pouvoirs sont très complexes Kagami, il se peut qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'une technique de téléport mais d'une chose encore plus compliquée.

Soudainement, la pression dans l'air augmenta brutalement.

- Que ? Qu'Est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda Kagami.

Alors qu'elle fonçait au dehors, elle vit une multitude de Hollow partout. Comment cela était il possible ?

- Un appât… quelqu'un a utilisé un appât à Hollow.

Kagami écarquilla les yeux, qui était assez bête pour utiliser une chose qui rameutait les Hollow ? Elle songea soudainement au rouquin, Ichigo si elle se souvenait bien, et fonça à sa recherche. Alors qu'elle évitait habilement les monstres, la pression spirituelle déjà élevée monta en flèche, une énorme fissure apparu dans le ciel sur toute sa longueur. Une immense forme noire en sortit. Kagami regarda éberluée la créature, derrière elle, la petite brune, Rukia, qui était arrivée en courant, se stoppa en murmurant un « je rêve…un menos grande ? » . La métisse se demanda si elle était en danger de mort quand elle vit l'énorme boule rouge qui se formait dans la bouche du monstre.

Elle était éberluée, mais pourquoi diable était elle venue dans ce pays de fou ? Le rouquin, cette espèce de crevette, avait réussi à faire fuir la créature. Rukia et elle, toute les deux entravées par le sort du marchand regardaient stupéfaites le roux.

0oo0oo0

Kagami était allongé sur son tout nouveau canapé, elle était lessivée, Urahara prenait très aux sérieux son entrainement. Elle ressortait de ces séances en sueur, mais elle arrivait maintenant à aller d'un point à un autre, de plus en plus rapidement, si bien que le blond n'arrivait presque plus à la suivre. Il faisait nuit, et la métisse n'avait pas envie de dormir, le piano qu'elle avait commandé ne viendrait pas avant 2 semaines, et elle avait envie de jouer. Se redressant elle eu un petit sourire, et si elle rendait une petite visite au ténébreux ? Elle rigolât. Elle savait où il vivait, il lui serait facile d'atterrir devant le piano. Relâchant son réiatsu, elle déboulât comme prévu devant le piano noir. Elle scruta la pièce, personne en vue. Est-ce que les arrancar éprouvaient le besoin de dormir ? Curieuse elle avança vers la porte en face d'elle. Passant la tête dans l'embrasure elle observa minutieusement la pièce, un immense lit trônait en son centre, et une forme y été allongé. S'approchant à petits pas, elle arriva au bord du lit, et observa la personne endormie. C'était Ulquiorra, torse nu, qui dormait tranquillement. Il avait un visage détendu, elle retrouva dans ces traits le visage de l'homme qu'elle avait vu en vision, tout le contraire de cet être froid qu'il était lorsqu'il était éveillé. Kagami le trouva beau, elle avait envie de le toucher, ses pensées la firent rougir de gêne. Se penchant un peu plus pour l'observer d'un peu mieux, elle ne fit pas attention qu'elle avait touché le lit. La réaction fut immédiate, et la jeune femme se retrouva plaquée sur le matelas, sous le corps du cuarta. Ulquiorra l'avait reconnue, mais Kagami ne lui laissa pas le temps de faire quoique se soit car elle disparut. Elle ne partit pas bien loin, elle était retournée au salon, assise sur le banc du piano. Tout comme la fois précédente elle joua. L'arrancar arriva, et elle s'arrêta de jouer pour l'observer, le chiffre quatre était tatoué sur sa poitrine à l'emplacement du cœur, son trou de Hollow sous la gorge.

- Je vois que tu maitrises ton pouvoir, femme. Pourquoi être revenue ?

Kagami eut un sourire enfantin.

- Je n'ai pas encore de piano chez moi, et puis, j'aime bien vous embêter ! Avoua franchement la jeune femme.

L'ébène soupira, et s'installa sur le banc avec la blonde, et commença à laisser courir ses doigts sur le claviers. Kagami était subjuguée, l'arrancar avait du être pianiste de son vivant pour savoir aussi bien jouer. Mais la mélodie était incroyablement triste, presque mortuaire, la jeune femme avait envie de pleurer. Elle laissa les larmes couler le long de ses joues, elle écoutait la musique.

- Pourquoi restes tu ici…c'est dangereux pour une humaine.

- Pourquoi ne me tues-tu pas ? Répliqua aussitôt celle-ci.

Elle ne reçut aucune réponse, juste un regard dénué de vie, un regard vide, vide de tout.

- On m'a dit…que les Hollow n'avaient pas de cœur. Pourtant, quand je vois que vous ne faites rien pour me tuer ou essayer de me faire du mal je me dis que vous en avez peut être un.

- Un cœur ? C'est quoi le cœur ? Vous, les humains, en parlez si souvent…vous en parlez comme si on pouvait le toucher, le voir. Murmura l'arrancar si doucement que la jeune femme à ses côtés ne l'entendit pas.

Ulquiorra se leva, et repartit vers sa chambre, laissant la métisse seule sur le banc. Elle regarda la porte se refermer doucement sur le corps du cuarta, puis décida elle aussi de retourner chez elle. Elle disparu.

* * *

Un grand merci à Hiyoru qui a pris le temps de corriger ce chapitre .


	5. L'intérieur du miroir

Fiou~~ Je n'avais pas écris depuis une éternité !

* * *

Chapitre 4 : L'intérieur du miroir.

Le début des vacances d'été aller bientôt commencer, Kagami était contente elle allait pouvoir voir autre chose que des livres. Alors qu'elle s'étirait sur sa chaise derrière son bureau, elle vit passer le groupe de fille de la petite Orihime. Depuis quelque temps Rukia n'était plus avec elles lors des pauses. La métisse se demander bien pourquoi, la rousse venait vers elle en lui tendant un livre.

- Dis moi Inoue, Kuchiki a changer de lycée ? Je ne la vois plus. Demanda la blonde.

- Vous vous êtes rendu compte qu'elle n'était plus en cour ?

- Bien sur…comme tout le monde non ?

- Eh bien, commença gênée la rousse, beaucoup de gens l'on subitement oublié.

Kagami fronça les sourcils, Rukia avait été « oublié » ? Elle aimait bien la petite brune, malgré qu'elle l'avais assommé lors de leurs première rencontre. Elle venait souvent à la bibliothèque emprunter des manga, toujours à jouer une espèce de rôle de lycéenne modèle. Urahara devait surement savoir quelque chose, elle savait que la jeune fille était une shinigami, et qu'elle venait souvent dans le magasin du marchand pour acheter diverse chose. La métisse, regarda la rouquine devant elle, son réiatsu avait augmenté, pas de manière exponentiel, mais il était parfaitement contrôlé. Se pouvait il qu'elle est eu droit à un entrainement ?

La fin de journée se passa rapidement, elle pris le partie d'aller voir l'homme au bob, quand elle remarqua que derrière elle, Kurosaki empruntait le même chemin qu'elle. Le rouquin semblait d'ailleurs surpris, de la voir dans se dédale de petite ruelle. Attendant qu'il se mit a sa hauteur Kagami demanda.

- Tu vas chez Urahara ?

- Euh oui. Comment le connaissez vous ?

La jeune femme soupira, et attrapa le bras du lycéen.

- Accroche toi. Lui conseilla-t-elle.

Le roux n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'il se retrouva dans le vestibule du magasin du blond.

- Il…il c'est passé quoi là ? Hurla le lycéen.

Le blond qui été un peu plus loin, riait de bon cœur. Il était toujours étonnant de voir apparaitre Kagami de cette façon .

- C'était plus rapide de venir comme ça, avoua la blonde. Urahara, elle est passé ou Rukia ?

Le marchand devint soudainement sérieux, et lui expliqua que la brune avait été arrêté par la soul society, et que pour ses crimes, elle serait exécutée durant les vacances d'été. Kagami était choqué, Kuchiki allait se faire exécuter car elle était venu en aide a un humain en lui donnant ses pouvoirs ? Mais c'était injuste ! Alors qu'elle descendait vers le sous sol, elle songea qu'il lui fallait vraiment devenir plus puissante. Elle n'avait aucune technique de combat ou de défense. Ses visions ne se manifestait plus depuis un moment, elle arriva devant une étendu d'eau. C'était le coin « onsen » du sous sol, perché sur un rocher elle regarder son reflet dans l'eau. Elle se sentait lasse d'un coup, elle était sensé « sauver » Ulquiorra, mais elle se demander vraiment de quoi devait elle le sauver, et surtout en était elle capable ? Et maintenant, Rukia. Elle ne pouvait même pas se rendre a soul society, elle n'avait jamais vu ce monde.

Kagami à force de pensé, s'était laisser tomber en avant, plus loin, le roux lui hurler qu'elle allait tomber. Tomber ? Se rendant compte que la surface de l'eau était bizarrement proche, Kagami ferma les yeux, quand elle senti qu'elle s'enfoncée dans une matière liquide froide…froide ? Depuis quand un bassin d'eau chaude pouvait il être froid ? Rouvrant les yeux, elle constata qu'elle flotté dans une sorte d'espace argenté. Elle pouvait respirer, mais ou était elle ? Elle se rendit compte qu'elle tombait, mais de manière ralentit. Kagami était inquiète, elle utiliser une nouvelle propriété de son pouvoir ?

Le paysage changea soudainement, elle avait atterri dans un espace circulaire, quatre grand miroir finement ouvragé dans leur encadrement doré était fixé sur les murs. Deux de ces miroirs était noire, et ne reflétait que le néant, alors que les deux autres, l'un refléter le Hueco Mundo et l'autre le monde humain. Surprise, elle s'approcha du miroir de son monde. Elle ne pouvait pas le traverser mais elle constata qu'elle pouvait espionner les gens, elle pensa au sous sol d'Urahara et celui apparu sur la surface, elle pu voir le groupe qui regarder la surface de l'onsen.

Le blond était visiblement intrigué. Elle pouffa, il devait surement se creuser les méninges pour savoir ou elle était passé. Elle se retourna vers le centre de la pièce. Une immense fontaine coulait, la métisse se reprit soudainement, l'eau ne coulait pas, elle montait vers le ciel, étrange phénomène, s'approchant pour regarder de plus près, elle put voir qu'il ne s'agissait pas vraiment d'eau, une sorte de liquide argenté « le même dans lequel elle avait plongé avant d'atterrir ici » songeât elle. Relevant son visage, elle constata qu'il y avait un océan de cette matière au dessus de sa tête. Passant la main dans l'étrange liquide, elle constata qu'elle n'arriver pas a le saisir. La fontaine, ouvrage finement travailler dans du cristal et de l'or représentait diverse petite arabesque. Cette fontaine était peut être son pouvoir ? Elle ne savait pas comment sortir d'ici et elle n'avait du coup rien a faire. Ses yeux parcourait la fontaine, et posa sa main dessus, une sorte de courant électrique la traversa, la forçant a se reculer de plusieurs pas. Elle regarda sa main, sa peau avait bruler, mais le plus surprenant fut que la blessure « bougé » sur sa main. Voulant apaiser la sensation de brulure, elle passa sa main vers le liquide argenté et la retira. Un peu de liquide était rester collé a sa peau, englobant la blessure et la faisant disparaitre. Kagami était fasciné, quand le liquide commença a durcir sur sa peau, que se passait il ? Une sorte d'anneau fit son apparition sur son poignet droit, le bijoux était un bracelet d'argent sertit de quatre cavités ou se trouvé a chacun un morceau de cristal poli. Le bijoux ne pouvait pas être enlever.

Alors qu'elle regarder le bracelet, elle songea que c'était peut être la matérialisation de son pouvoir, le marchand lui avait dit qu'il était plus simple d'user de ses pouvoirs quand il avait une forme solide, comme le sabre d'un shinigami. Mais Kagami ne comprenait pas en quoi un bracelet pouvait l'aider ? S'approchant du miroir contenant l'image du monde réel, elle posa sa main droite sur celui-ci. Le bracelet scintilla légèrement, et la surface du miroir se déforma, elle pouvait enfoncer sa main. Souriant, la jeune femme compris alors qu'elle pouvait partir d'ici en passant par le miroir.

* * *

Urahara regarder étonné la surface argentée qui avait surgit au milieu de son sous sol. Il fut encore plus surpris de voir la jeune Sora en sortir. Une fois complètement sortit la surface argenté disparu. Il agita son éventail pour se redonner une contenance, mais ce pouvoir lui semblait de plus en plus effrayant, cette humaine pouvait voir les fragment d'avenir, aller et venir dans les différent monde, et elle semblai pouvoir faire d'autres choses, il le sentait, sont pouvoir venait de grandir. Devait il l'éliminer avant qu'elle ne devienne une menace ? Ou bien la former pour en faire une puissante alliée face a Aizen ?

La jeune femme, agita son bras en direction du marchand, visiblement fière d'elle.

Kagami était retourné chez elle, elle avait dit qu'elle voulait aider le roux pour aller récupérer Rukia. Le marchand lui avait assuré qu'il la préviendrais le moment venu. La métisse était devant le miroir mural de sa salle de bain, le blond avait était clair, ses pouvoirs ne semblait se manifestait qu'au fur et a mesure, elle ne pouvait réellement les forcer a se développé, elle ne pouvait juste que s'entrainer a les maitriser parfaitement pour éviter de faire des bêtises. Appuyant sa main sur la surface, elle se demanda se que devenez ses parents. A sa plus grande surprise, la surface du miroir se troubla pour dévoiler l'image de ses parents qui était en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner, sa mère au téléphone semblait râler. Kagami retira sa main, et le miroir lui renvoya l'image d'une jeune femme en sous vêtement qui semblait étonné. Elle se mit a rire, et commença a tester son pouvoir. Elle constata avec amusement qu'elle pouvait espionner toute les personnes qu'elle connaissait sans se faire remarquer. Elle tenta de voir se que faisait une star mais constata que son pouvoir ne fonctionnait pas…apparemment elle devait connaitre personnellement la personne, ou du moins l'avoir rencontrer et avoir sentie son énergie spirituelle.

Kagami n'était pas aller voir Ulquiorra depuis un petit moment déjà. Et si elle allait le voir ? Apparemment il était dans le désert, se concentrant sur l'image, elle partit. La métisse installé sur la dune observer les environ, l'arrancar n'était pas seul, elle jura dans ses dents et se cacha du mieux qu'elle put. Le cuarta était avec deux autres arrancar, une espèce d'asperge avec une parabole autour de sa tête, et une espèce de punk au cheveux bleu qui s'engueulait avec l'asperge. L'ébène avait tourné la tête dans sa direction. Kagami eu un petit rire nerveux, il était vrai que l'ébène c'était habitué a sa manière d'arriver et à son réiatsu, il arrivait a la repérer ou quelle soit dans le Hueco Mundo. Ulquiorra partit avec ses semblables, dans la direction opposé, elle ne vit pas qu'il en manqué un a l'appel. Se redressant, elle contempla la lune et alors qu'elle s'apprêter a partir le punk surgit devant elle.

- Une humaine ! S'exclama l'homme.

Kagami ne lui laissa pas le temps de l'attraper qu'elle disparu aussitôt. Elle n'était pas folle, et elle était partit dans les appartements du brun. Alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur le canapé blanc, elle n'eut pas a attendre longtemps car l'ébène arriva, il n'avait pas l'air très heureux, enfin moins que d'habitude. Il s'approcha menaçant, vers la jeune femme.

- Es tu devenu folle, femme ?

Kagami était impressionné, cet homme était tellement imposant qu'elle se sentait comme une petite fille prise en faute, se qui était un peu le cas. Mais elle ne put répondre que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée sur le bleuté.

- Grimmjow…

- Elle fous quoi ici cette femme ? Brailla le bleuté. Et d'abord comment elle a fait pour aller plus vite que nous ?

Kagami c'était levé, elle regardait le grand miroir accroché sur le mur a sa gauche. Si l'arrancar au cheveux de jais ne lui ferait aucun mal, elle n'était pas sur de réussir a garder ses membres avec l'autre. Elle s'approcha vers le mur tout en répondant.

- C'est une technique de téléportation.

Elle souffla, elle avait atteint son objectif. Posant sa main, la surface ondula sous ses doigts, elle put voir dans le reflet que les deux hommes c'était figé. Elle leur fit un sourire, et s'enfonça complètement dans la surface. Comme prévu elle était retourné dans l'étrange pièce à la fontaine, se tournant vers le miroir elle put contempler le visage incrédule de ce « Grimmjow ». L'ébène lui, touchait le miroir pour en éprouver la solidité. Elle rigola franchement, visiblement, elle était la seule à pouvoir venir ici. Mais elle ne pouvais plus se permettre de retourner a las Noches, le bleuté allais peut être la dénoncer, elle préférait attendre.

Kagami avait laisser sa fenêtre ouverte comme lui avait demander Urahara. Elle c'était habiller d'un jeans noire, d'un débardeur blanc surmonter d'une petite veste noire, et avait des ballerine noires. Ses cheveux était attachés en un chignon lâche. Elle sentit quelque chose lui passé a coté du visage dans un sifflement, puis elle entendit le même bruit que fait une bombe a eau lorsqu'elle explose. Se retournant vers la source du bruit elle manqua de hurler de terreur. C'était quoi ça ? Un message peint en lettre de sang, lui donner rendez vous…l'humour de ce mec était vraiment louche.

S'étirant, elle partit en usant de sa technique si particulière de déplacement instantané, bien évidemment elle arriva bien avant les autres.

* * *

bon ben voilà ^^. Laissez un commentaire pliiiiiz~~

A la prochaine.

Hira.


	6. Le sceau royal

setsuka510== Merci de la proposition, j'essaie actuellement de faire des efforts d'orthographe ^^.

hecate600== Grimm/Ichi ? pourquoi pas, j'y avais pensé c'est un couple très populaire chez les yaoiste bleach ^^. Pour ce qui est du courage...oh oui il va m'en falloir énormément _ J'ai deux fins différentes en tête...et j'en dis pas plus ^^

Et le chapitre 5 ( que j'ai fait entre 3h-6h du matin \o/ )

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Le sceau royal

Kagami courait le plus vite qu'elle pouvait. Elle n'aurait jamais cru devoir courir dès le début, et, elle c'était surtout habitué à user de sa technique de téléport. La blonde avait de plus en plus envie d'étriper Urahara qui avait oublier de mentionner ce « minuscule détail ». Alors qu'elle commencer à fatigué, elle eu un râle de joie quand elle vit une lumière dans le fond du tunnel, la sortie ! Mais, la chose derrière eux allait bien trop vite. Ce fut Inoue, avec son bouclier des trois cieux qui les propulsèrent hors du tunnel dans une énorme explosion.

Le groupe avait finalement atterrie dans le rukongai. Yoruichi leur avait expliqué sommairement ou ils se trouvaient. Kagami regarda plus loin et aperçut des bâtisses bien mieux entretenue de l'autre coté de la route. Ichigo le remarqua aussi et partie en courant vers les rues du sereitei. La blonde haussa un sourcil, c'était bien trop simple pour ce rendre chez les shinigami. Le chat noir, commença à leur hurler de revenir. Et juste avant que le roux parvienne dans la ville des shinigami une gigantesque barrière fit son apparition suivit de ce qui semblait être son gardien, qui était presque aussi grand que la porte.

- Il a une chance de s'en sortir ? Demanda à tout hasard Kagami.

- Ichigo a été entrainé par Kisuke…mais je ne sais pas vraiment jusqu'ou il est allé.

La jeune femme regarda le géant abattre sa hache avec force vers le sol. Elle frissonna, la puissance des coups étaient énorme. Elle eut un petit rire nerveux, ce qui attira l'attention du chat à ses cotés.

- Si on se met tout le Gotei sur le dos, et si les shinigami sont aussi, voir plus fort que lui, je ne suis pas sur de revenir vivante dans le monde réel.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Je n'ai aucune technique d'attaque… Murmura la blonde.

Le rouquin venait de vaincre Jidanbo en duel singulier. Il était vraiment fort le gamin.

* * *

Le groupe n'avait pas eu le choix que d'aller voir cette Kukaku dont parlé le chat noir. Le voyage c'était déroulé sous les petits accrochages entre le shinigami et le Quincy. Et ils furent ébahis par la maison de cette personne, et encore plus par la propriétaire des lieux. Tous assis dans la grande pièce, Yoruichi et la femme parlaient du moyen de rentrer dans le sereitei, sans trop de dégât.

Ils avaient eux droit a un « entrainement » pour réussir a doser correctement leur énergie spirituelle. La rousse avait réussi avec brio de former une sphère régulière, Ishida avait obtenue une forme plus allongé mais homogène, Chad y mettait un peu trop de réiatsu, et le rouquin ne parvenais pas a former de boule tout court. Kagami tenait la boule entre ses mains, si elle relâchait sa pression trop vite elle partirais surement dans un autre lieux. Se concentrant uniquement sur l'objet qu'elle tenait, elle réussit a formé une sphère autour d'elle, mais une sphère opaque et complètement argenté. Kukaku regardait le résultat avec surprise.

- Oï, c'est quoi ça ? Fit la femme en s'avançant.

- Kagami est un peu…particulière dirons nous.

L'ébène tapota la sphère argenté mouvante devant elle. Elle n'était pas vraiment satisfaite du résultat, si la sphère était trop « molle » jamais ils ne briserais la barrière du sereitei.

- Mais ? c'est solide en plus !

La sphère argenté mouvante se retira doucement pour laissé voir la jeune femme, qui alla poser sa boule tranquillement dans un coin. Et partit manger avec le reste du groupe. Kukaku la regarda s'éloigné, et son regard s'attarda sur le bijoux argenté de la blonde.

- Yoruichi…me dit pas que c'est…? Murmura l'ébène.

- Si, c'est elle.

- Sa explique pas mal de chose alors, c'est pour ça que tu l'a prise avec toi ?

- En partie oui…

La fille du clan Shiba sourit étrangement, se qui allait se passer prochainement serait surement intéressant a voir. En attendant, elle avait son canon à préparer.

* * *

Kagami c'était trouvé éjecté toute seule. C'était bien sa veine, alors qu'elle tombé vers le sol a une vitesse ahurissante, elle visualisa la branche d'un arbre pas loin de là ou elle devait tombé et si téléporta. Un des grands avantages de son pouvoir songea-t-elle. Assise à califourchon sur la branche, elle se mit a observer les environs. Elle était dans un jardin, un très beau parc remplie de cerisier avec un petit étang ou de belles carpes rouge et argenté nagé près des berges. Un mouvement sur sa droite attira l'attention de la blonde, une petite femme vêtue d'un kimono bleue gris passé le balais sur un chemin de dalle.

Abandonnant ce qui ressemblait a une domestique, elle laissa son regard couler vers la demeure, et ouvrit la bouche. Elle avait du atterrir dans le jardin d'un haut dignitaire, car devant elle se dressé la plus imposante maison qu'elle n'ais jamais vu, même la maison de son aïeul au japon ressemblait a une petite maison de campagne a coté de cette bâtisse.

Alors que la domestique partait a l'intérieur de la maison, Kagami descendit de son arbre. Elle songea que ses vêtements était bien trop voyant ici, et pris le partit « d'emprunter » quelque chose pour passer inaperçu. La blonde longé les murs, ses chaussures dans une main l'autre ouvrant de temps en temps quelques portes. Elle trouva soudainement son bonheur, une chambre dans les tons mauves peint de paysage d'hivers. Elle rentra furtivement dedans, et se précipita vers l'armoire, et l'ouvrit d'un geste sec.

Des kimono partout, de toutes les teintes, et visiblement féminin. Kagami sourit, enfin un peu de chance! Si elle devait se fondre dans la masse des shinigami elle devait trouver une tenue noire, farfouillant un peu elle trouva l'objet tant convoité. Un splendide yukata noir brodé d'un héron d'argent. Kagami hésitait, ce kimono semblait réellement couté une fortune et ne ressemblait pas du tout aux uniformes des anges de la mort.

- Tant pis, marmonna t'elle, j'ai pas le choix de toute façon.

Elle commença a se dévêtir rapidement et enfila les pièces du vêtement, une chance que sa grand-mère lui avait déjà expliqué comment nouer les obis. Elle avait choisi un obi argent brodé de feuille d'érables. Nouant ses cheveux en un chignon qu'elle agrémenta d'une broche qu'elle trouva dans un petit coffre en bois, elle finit par enfilé les tabi blanches et pris les petites sandales noires et s'enfuit de la maison faisant bien attention que personne ne remarque qu'elle était rentré dans la pièce et cachant ses anciens vêtements au fin fond de l'armoire.

Kagami était revenu dans son arbre, et grâce a sa technique si particulière parvint sans mal a atterrir dans une rue. Sortant son miroir de poche elle se mit en quête de retrouver les autres. Ishida et Inoue avait eu la même idée pour changer leurs vêtements, Ichigo était en plein combat face a un chauve, Yoruichi courait sur les toits, Ganju se faisait visiblement courser par un shinigami, et Chad tentait surement de retrouver les autres. Fermant le clapet de l'accessoire, la blonde fit le point sur la situation, tout en marchant. « essayer de rejoindre les autres me prendrait trop de temps, il faudrait que j'essaye de m'approcher le plus possible de la grande tour blanche, mais je doute d'arriver jusqu'à Rukia, elle doit être bien gardé… » Arpentant la rue, Kagami voyait bien les regards surpris des shinigami sur elle. Sans doute n'était il pas habitué a voir quelqu'un habiller de la sorte ? Elle croisa le regard de l'un d'eux, un regard anthracite, et incroyablement polaire, mais elle ne se démonta pas, elle avait eu un bon professeur avec l'arrancar aux yeux verts. Sauf que le shinigami portait un haori blanc, un capitaine visiblement, et s'avança vers la jeune femme.

L'homme était grand, il c'était arrêté a un mètre d'elle, et la contempla quelque secondes, il n'avait pas l'air très heureux.

- Vous portez un bien beau vêtement…fit l'homme de sa voix trainante.

- Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ? Demanda Kagami sur la défensive. La jeune femme avait un mauvais pressentiment, le genre ou il faut partir en courant avant que les ennuis vous tombe dessus vitesse grand V.

- Kuchiki Byakuya.

La jeune femme tiqua, Kuchiki ? Comme la petite brune qu'ils étaient venu sauvé.

- Kuchiki ? Oh !Vous êtes le…?

- Chef de la famille Kuchiki, mais c'est surtout le fait que vous portez les vêtements de ma défunte femme qui m'opportune, Mademoiselle… ?

La jeune femme eut un petit rire nerveux, non vraiment elle n'avait pas de chance. Il avait fallut qu'elle tombe sur le « propriétaire » de ses larcins.

- Sora Kagami. Répondit t'elle néanmoins, espérant gagné un peu de temps.

Ce fut au tour du noble de se figer. Il sembla la reconsidérer un instant, ses yeux s'attardant sur le poignet gauche de la jeune femme. Son aura qui était légèrement menaçante ce fit soudainement plus douce. La blonde regarda suspicieuse l'homme, il avait l'air plus avenant que quelque minute plus tôt.

- Si vous êtes bien de la famille d'Hanabi Sora, alors je suis redevable envers vous. Veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plait.

La jeune Sora, était curieuse, quelqu'un d'aussi important était redevable envers sa famille ? Pesant le pour et le contre, elle consentit a suivre le capitaine. Celui-ci la ramenais dans l'immense bâtisse ou elle avait atterrie quelques heures plus tôt. Il la guida vers un salon ouvert sur le jardin et l'invita a s'assoir, plusieurs minutes passèrent sans qu'il daigne dire un mot se contentant de l'observer, il attendait visiblement quelque chose, et la jeune femme n'en pouvait plus. Le stresse montant, Kagami inspira un coup et se lança :

- Je suis sincèrement désolée de porter les habits de votre femme, et je vous assure que ce n'était qu'un emprunt et que je vous les aurais rendue en parfait état, et je vous en serez éternellement reconnaissante si vous ne me dénonciez pas au gotei. Dit d'une traite la jeune femme en s'inclinant bien bas sur le sol.

Byakuya la regarda surpris, il savait qu'elle faisait partit des ryoka recherché, mais elle était en réalité intouchable par les armées de la cour. Elle n'était visiblement pas au courant de son statut ici, ce qui l'étonna fortement. Quelqu'un de son rang social, ne devait même pas songer a s'excuser face a lui ou a n'importe qui au sein du sereitei.

- Relève toi, personne ici n'a le droit de te faire du mal. Murmura le noble.

- Pardon ? Demanda surprise la blonde en se relevant.

- La famille Sora est considéré ici comme une branche de la plus haute noblesse, la plus proche de roi. Hanabi Sora est le héraut actuelle de sa Majesté.

- Grand-mère ? S'étrangla la jeune femme. Mais…qu'est-ce quelle fait dans le monde humain alors ?

- Un stratagème pour protéger votre famille. Avoua le noble.

Kagami, était ahurie, personne ne lui avait dit qu'elle possédait un statut en venant ici. Elle se mit a maudire Urahara ainsi que Yoruichi, qui eux devaient être au courant depuis bien longtemps, et pourquoi sa grand-mère ne lui avait elle rien dit ? Songeât t'elle. Pour la bonne raison qu'elle ne lui avait pas dit quelle partait pour le sereitei. réfléchissant a toute vitesse sur sa situation elle eut un petit sourire, si elle était considéré comme de « haute noblesse » elle pouvait peut être faire en sorte d'annuler la condamnation de Rukia.

- Est-ce que je peux m'opposer a l'exécution de ta sœur ? Demanda a tout hasard la blonde.

- …Non. Pour ce genre de faute c'est à la chambre des Chuo de décider, pas à la noblesse, il faudrait être le roi lui-même pour si opposer.

Kagami grinça des dents, finalement même son ascendance ne servait a rien dans cette situation, le seul avantage c'était quelle pouvait allait et venir dans tout le sereitei. Avec un peu de chance elle pourrait protéger ses compagnons. Le noble la regardait, puis se levant, il finit par conclure.

- Tu seras logé ici, comme le veux la tradition lorsqu'un héraut vient dans notre monde. Je vais annoncé a la première division que tu réside actuellement dans ma demeure. Bien sur, tu peux faire tout se qui te plait, et demandé aux domestiques n'importe quoi. Tu est libre d'aller et venir dans tout le sereitei, mais tu auras des gardes du corps pour assurer ta protection.

Kagami sourit, si elle pouvait se rendre ou elle voulait sa pouvait changer beaucoup de chose. Mais il y avait un point qui la chiffonnait depuis le début.

- Comment savez vous que je suis bien une Sora ?

- Votre bracelet argenté, seul les membres de la famille Sora « élue » se voit attribué un bijoux de ce genre, marqué du sceau royal. Lui expliqua-t-il.

Le sceau royal ? Elle regarda son bracelet de plus près et examina le petit dessin noir. Un soleil et une lune entrelacé, agrémenté d'un oiseau de feu. Le même dessin que sur le médaillon de grand-mère songea la plus jeune, pourquoi n'avait elle pas remarqué plus tôt la ressemblance entre les deux bijoux ? La porte coulissante claqua légèrement, Byakuya Kuchiki venait de partir laissant seule sa jeune invitée.

* * *

J'ai vraiment bâclé ce chapitre, et j'en suis désolée, mais je dois absolument passé a l'intrigue de mon histoire, qui vas surement débuter dans le chapitre 7.

A la prochaine.

Hira.


	7. Sauvetage

namidu13== Désolée de ne pas aller assez vite XD mais je n'ai pas de chapitre d'avance~~ Sinon merci de ton commentaire, ça fais plaisir ^^.

Et voila le nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Sauvetage

_Une colline. Une falaise ? La vue y est magnifique, on surplombe le sereitei. J'aimerais m'approcher du bord, mais je ne peux pas…une vision ? Ma vue est un peu floue…ah il y beaucoup de poussière qui vole, pourquoi le sol est il aussi inégale ? J'ai l'impression qu'une immense bataille c'est produite ici. Une forme…c'est l'échafaud, il est brisé en deux. Mais ? C'est Ichigo et Renji qui sont par terre, non ? Ils sont blessés…gravement. Ah…c'est Rukia là bas…elle est vivante ? Oui…ils arriveront à la sauver…c'est bien…mais…pourquoi le capitaine Aizen là tiens t'il à bout de bras ? N'était il pas…mort ? Je ne comprend pas…il aurait…trahis ? Que fait t'il ? Sa main ? Rukia…une sphère ? Aizen…ce visage est effrayant. Traître. Les autres capitaines arrivent…finalement il vas se faire avoir…Mais ? C'est une… negation ? Je vois… il part avec les deux autres pour le Hueco mundo… cette boule… elle a l'air importante…_

Kagami se réveilla en sursaut. Une vision ! Et pas n'importe laquelle ! C'était aujourd'hui qu'avait lieux l'exécution de Rukia. Il fallait a tout prix qu'Aizen ne récupère pas l'étrange sphère noire. Se levant d'un bond de son futon, elle se mit a courir a travers le manoir Kuchiki à la recherche du maitre des lieux. Elle le trouva dans la salle a manger prenant tranquillement son petit déjeuner.

- Byakuya ! Aizen est vivant ! J'ai eu une vision il faut absolument arrêté l'exécution ! C'est primordial, on risque la catastrophe !

- C'est impossible.

- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? Je te dis que j'ai eu une vision !

- Là n'est pas la question. Aizen est bel est bien mort, Unohana l'a certifié. Et les morts ne reviennent pas à la vie. Dit t'il amèrement.

- Tu…tu ne me crois pas alors…Tu crois sérieusement que je te mens pour tenter de retarder l'échéance ?

Le regard du noble en disait long sur ce qu'il en pensé. Kagami en fut blessé. Elle ne mentait jamais et ne savait pas mentir. N'ayant plus vraiment le choix, elle repartit directement dans sa chambre en quatrième vitesse. Elle se jeta sur la tenue dont elle avait fais l'acquisition à son arrivé « officiel » dans le manoir. C'était une tenue qui ressemblé vaguement aux uniforme des membres de la seconde division, a savoir une sorte de pantalon leggins noir, puisqu'elle avait en horreur les hakama qu'elle ne savait pas du tout enfiler. Suivit d'un yukata noir lui arrivant mi-cuisse et d'un obi rouge sang. Prenant les chaussure en toile souple dans une main elle fonça directement dans la cour ou elle se jeta sans aucune cérémonie dans le bassins des carpes sous le regard éberlué des domestiques et du jardinier non loin de là. Bien sur, la blonde ne c'était pas jeter dans le bassin pour faire sa trempette du matin, mais n'ayant pas de miroir assez grand pour qu'elle puisse le traverser, elle n'avait eu d'autre choix que de prendre la surface réfléchissante la plus large du coin, a savoir le bassin des poissons.

Atterrissant avec souplesse dans son « monde », elle enfila plus tranquillement ses chaussures tout en s'asseyant sur le rebord de la gigantesque fontaine. Pendant tout se temps elle n'avait pas trainer de son coté pour tenter d'arranger les choses, elle avait essayer de convaincre les capitaines de gotei 13 de l'injustice fondé du sors de la petite brune, mais ils avaient répliqué qu'il fallait voir avec la chambre des Chuo. Mécontente elle était partit voir les représentant de cette fameuse chambre mais jamais ils avaient répondu a son appel. Le petit capitaine de la 10ème division avait trouvé cela étrange. Celons lui, les membres étaient tous issue de la noblesse et par conséquent auraient du ouvrir les portes pour la jeune Sora. Bien sur, les portes étaient resté close. Elle était finalement parvenue, a retrouver les membres du groupe, dont une bonne partie se trouvé dans les cellules de la 4ème, bandé de partout et surtout enchainé a des menottes empêchant l'utilisation de leur pression spirituel. Elle était rentré dans la cellule, bien sur elle n'avait absolument pas besoins des clefs pour rentré, et les avait tous envoyer auprès de Yoruichi, en prenant au passage en otage le petit Hanataro. Seul Orihime ce trouvé en sécurité avec les membres de la onzième, elle l'avait donc laissé là-bas.

_Début flash-back_

Par la suite, Byakuya l'avait obligé a assisté a toute sorte de fête, cérémonie, rencontre avec la noblesse de la soul society faite en son honneur. Elle avait reçu une montagne de cadeau, des bijoux et des kimono hors de prix. Toute sorte d'invitation a venir fêter tel ou tel fête chez le seigneur untel dans sa demeure de campagne, et même plusieurs demande en mariages. C'était de la folie. Alors pour éviter de hurler sur tout ce petit monde de coincé et d'hypocrite, la jeune femme avait trouvé des petites combines pour faire criser la haute société, au plus grand désespoir de Byakuya qui ne pouvait hélas rien faire pour l'arrêter.

Kagami admettais quelle agissais en gamine. Mais n'était elle pas une gamine parmi ces gens tous âgés de plus de cent ans ? Elle avait taché un nombre incalculable de kimono en faisant semblant de tombé, ou en renversant « malencontreusement » son verre. Elle c'était amusé a mettre du sel dans toute les boissons, avait dragué que des hommes marié devant leurs femmes et c'était amusé a apprendre aux gamins présent de beau gros mots. Et a chaque fois qu'on l'avait demandé en mariage, elle se jeter dans les bras du premier venu en faisant mine de pleurer, disant qu'elle était hélas enceinte du chef du clan Kuchiki et que celui-ci refuser de se marier avec elle, pour la bonne raison que ce n'était qu'une « erreur ». Bien évidemment, la première fois qu'elle avait sortie cette phrase, il y avait eu un immense blanc dans la salle, et tous avait regarder le noble. Il avait été choqué. Pire, humilié en public. Son honneur bafoué. Il avait fait un effort surhumain pour ne pas hurler d'indignation, depuis Yoruichi, personne ne l'avait jamais autant agacé, et énervé au possible. Il avait pris sur lui, et avait pris la jeune femme par le bras pour la trainer avec lui loin de cette foule. Il agissait en rustre, mais sa réputation était en jeu.

Kagami sourit en se souvenant de cette scène. Elle avait réussi a faire hurler le noble. Mais son petit jeu c'était retourner contre elle, car après, il lui avait belle et bien demandé publiquement sa main. Elle avait été obligé de refuser. Il aurait été capable de faire la cérémonie sur champ pour sauver ce qui lui resté de dignité.

_Fin flash-back_

Kagami, se permit un petit sourire a ce souvenir. Mais la situation n'était pas a la plaisanterie. Elle allait devoir intervenir lorsque le roux tombera au sol, son timing était serré elle le savais bien, mais si elle intervenait trop tôt elle risqué de changé l'avenir dans le mauvais sens. Prenant son mal en patience, elle activa le gigantesque miroir de la soul society et ce concentra uniquement sur les évènements de la falaise. Elle allait devoir mettre la petite brune à l'abri, et quoi de mieux que son monde ?

La jeune femme toujours assise sur sa fontaine regardé le « combat » entre Aizen et Ichigo. Le brun était d'une force hallucinante, il avait stoppé l'attaque du rouquin d'un seul doigt, et lorsqu'il l'avait abaissé sur la lame noir pour la bloquer, il avait blessé gravement le plus jeune. De plus, le capitaine de la 5ème avait aussi blessé Renji en quelque millième de seconde, au point que Kagami n'avait pas put suivre son mouvement. Et maintenant, il s'approchait doucement vers Rukia. Elle allait devoir intervenir, et ce maintenant, se concentrant sur l'image de Rukia. Elle eu un coup de chance, le capitaine renard venait d'intervenir le forçant a lâcher la prisonnière.

Instantanément elle se trouva sur la scène, mais Kagami chancela sur ses jambes. La pression spirituel était bien trop forte ! Un énorme bloc noir venait de s'abattre sur Komamura, et pire encore, elle ne pouvait plus du tout bouger.

- Je t'attendais jeune Sora. Dit le traitre dans un sourire charmant.

- Et merde ! Jura-t-elle.

Elle venait de se faire avoir comme une débutante, il devait se douter qu'elle allait essayer d'intervenir à ce moment là, et elle ne pouvait plus se servir de ses pouvoirs. Elle était devenue spectatrice, comme dans sa vision, et regarda horrifié la scène qu'elle avait déjà vu. Mais, un nouveau facteur venait d'arriver, le frère de Rukia venait de la sauver de la mort, mais c'était pris le coup a sa place. D'un coup, les traitre furent soudainement arrêté, et la totalité des autres capitaine firent leur apparition. La jeune femme pu enfin de nouveau bouger, pour s'effondrer. Elle ne put regarder qu'impuissante la negation qui englobé les trois hommes, et le regard calculateur du brun se poser sur Ichigo et elle.

* * *

Kagami était installé sur un banc dans les jardins de la 4ème division. Elle déprimait. Finalement, elle n'avait servit strictement a rien dans cette histoire. Ses pouvoirs n'avait put protéger personne, elle n'avait pas pu se battre. La seule chose de positif fut qu'elle reçut des excuses publique pour ne pas avoir tenter de la croire, mais elle s'en fichait des excuses, le résultats était le même.

S'étirant, elle regarda derrière elle et sourit. Elle allait partir, elle n'avait pas besoins de partir en même temps que les autres et surtout elle allait devoir convaincre sa grand-mère de l'entrainer, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire. La vieille femme ne voulait plus se battre, elle avait passé l'âge avait t'elle dit un jour. Kagami entra dans la chambre de Byakuya, celui-ci dormait. Souriant légèrement elle posa son mot sur la table de chevet et se retourna, mais elle se fit attraper la main. Se retournant elle croisa le regard anthracite du noble.

- Je suis désolé. Murmura-t-il. J'aurais du te croire.

- T'excuse pas, c'est moi qui aurait du le faire pour t'avoir mener la vie dur chez toi. Rigola-t-elle.

Il sourit légèrement, mais son regard semblait toujours autant torturé.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, je m'en veux a moi-même de n'avoir servit a rien dans cette histoire. Maintenant repose toi ! Lui dit elle.

Elle le regarda fermer les yeux, soupirant, Kagami pris le chemin de la sortie. Elle croisa plusieurs visage connue et les saluait, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Elle croisa les deux rouquins du groupe, qui couraient a travers la ville, lui demandant au passage si elle avait vu Rukia.

- Je crois qu'elle est sortit du Sereitei, avoua la blonde, ah ! Je pars pour le monde réel dans quelques minutes, le temps de récupérer mes affaires.

- Oh ! Mais on pourrais partir tous ensemble non ? Demanda Inoue.

- Non, j'ai des choses urgentes à faire. Dit elle en souriant. Je vous revoit à la rentrée !

Kagami partit rapidement, ne voulant pas voir la mine déconfite de la rousse. Cette petite arrivait a la faire culpabiliser pour un rien juste avec ses yeux là.

Elle avait plié et mis dans un coin ses affaires, rangé son futon et rangé tout le petit bazar de sa chambre. Elle se doutait bien que Chiyori, sa femme de chambre, allait s'occuper de ses affaires comme si c'étaient un trésor d'une valeur inestimable. D'ailleurs la frêle domestique regardait sa maitresse depuis l'entrée de la pièce, un air de chien battu peint sur le visage.

- Vous allez partir Kagami-sama ?

- Oui, je dois retourner chez moi…dans le monde réel. Je crois que j'ai tout ranger, tu n'auras pas grand-chose à faire.

- Vous…vous reviendrez n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sur !

Kagami aimait bien ce monde. Même si elle détestait quand les gens l'appeler « Sora-sama » ou « Kagami-sama ». Souriant a sa servante, elle disparut dans un grand flash argenté, laissant seule Chiyori qui prit les affaires posé sur un meuble pour aller les nettoyer.

* * *

Voilà une semaine entière que Kagami tenter par tout les moyens de se faire entrainer par sa grand-mère. Et celle-ci refusé à chaque fois. Urahara ne pouvait absolument rien pour elle, il lui avait dit « je pensais que tu développerais un nouveau pouvoir en allant la bas…visiblement je me suis trompé. Je ne peux pas forcer tes pouvoirs a ce manifester, ils sont bien trop différent de ceux d'un shinigami, cela pourrais être dangereux pour toi. ». La jeune femme était souvent de mauvaise humeur, et c'était même inscrite à un cours d'art martial histoire d'extérioriser sa rage dans le combat.

Elle était tranquillement installée sur le balcon de son appartement, contemplant le ciel de Karakura, bien sur, tout comme à Paris voir les étoiles y était impossible tant il y avait de lumière. Portant sa tasse de thé glacé à ses lèvres, elle se mit a regardé les rues en dessous, il y avait encore beaucoup de monde dehors, des jeunes qui profitaient des derniers jours de vacances, de jeunes couples qui se promenaient main dans la main le sourire aux lèvres, des adultes pressé de rentrer chez eux après une longue journée de travail ou encore des personnes âgées qui allait faire la promenade du chien avant le couché. Kagami sourit, c'était si calme, les humains ne se rendez même pas compte de la chance qu'ils avaient de vivre comme ça, insouciant des choses qui les entouraient réellement. Buvant a petite gorgée, elle suivit du regard le jeune couple. La jeune femme les enviait, ils semblaient si heureux qu'elle était jalouse de leur bonheur. Fermant les yeux, savourant une légère brise de vent dans ce début de soirée encore chaude, elle s'imagina elle aussi aux bras d'un homme. Elle eut un petit sourire, elle s'imaginait portant une jolie robe d'un jolie bleu pastel et un large chapeau blanc, marchant pied nu sur une plage. Elle serrait contre elle le bras d'un homme plus grand qu'elle, au cheveux noir et aux yeux vert intense. Kagami fit un arrêt sur image.

- Woh…faudrait que j'arrête la déprime, ça me vas pas du tout… quand même…Ulquiorra et moi ? Murmura-t-elle en étouffant un petit rire.

Elle fut interrompue dans ses rêveries par la sonnette de sa porte d'entrée. Qui pouvait bien venir ici ? Songeât t'elle tout en se levant de sa chaise. Ouvrant la porte, elle eut haussa les sourcils étonné. En face d'elle, sa grand-mère arborait un air sévère. Reculant pour la laisser passer, elle ne put se dire qu'elle avait dut faire une bêtise pour quelle ais une expression aussi fâchée. La vieille femme se retourna vivement vers elle alors quelle refermé la porte.

- Kagami Sora ! La décision à été dur à prendre ! Annonça-t-elle de but en blanc. Mais…j'accepte de t'entrainer, et sache que même si tu est ma petite fille adorée, je ne te ménagerais pas !

* * *

Enfin ! Je vais enfin pouvoir mettre de l'action pour les chapitres suivants \o/ youpi !** sifflote **

les chapitres "d'introduction" sont bouclés maintenant. L'histoire va pouvoir réellement débuter!

Un commentaire ? ^^

A la prochaine !

Hira.


	8. Faire ses preuves

J'ai été très longue à le publier ce chapitre, mais je suis en plein boulot et révision pour mes exams de fin d'année !

Katae== j'espérais bien que personne n'ai la même idée de pouvoir que moi XD (je me suis inspirée de l'arche dans -man) Et non je suis loin d'être à court sur cette fiction. Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire !

setsuka510== merci ^^ j'espère pouvoir m'améliorer.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Faire ses preuves

Kagami n'aurait jamais imaginé que sa grand-mère possédait sous sa maison un sous sol de la même surface et du même genre qu'Urahara. La vieille femme était debout sur un gros rocher plat qui devait bien la surplombé de presque six mètre de haut. La jeune femme se posa surtout la question de : comment avait elle bien put faire pour grimper à cette hauteur et aussi vite. D'ailleurs elle n'aimait pas du tout comment la petite vieille la regardait actuellement, elle l'évaluait. Puis soudainement elle leva son bras dans sa direction, libérant de petites étincelles qui partaient dans la direction de la blonde. Fronçant les sourcils, Kagami eut un doute en voyant approcher les étincelles, et partit a l'autre bout du terrain. Quelques secondes plus tard, une énorme explosion suivit d'une onde de choc, balayait l'endroit même ou elle se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant. Se protégeant des débris volant provoqué par le souffle de la déflagration, la plus jeune se dit qu'elle avait bien fait d'écouter son instinct.

- Défend toi ! Ou bien c'est la mort qui t'attend. Claqua la voix de sa grand-mère dans son dos.

- Que… ? Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit, que déjà de nouvelles flammèches fusaient dans sa direction, l'obligeant de nouveau a fuir. Accroupit sur un rocher et dissimulant sa pression spirituel au maximum, elle regardait la vieille femme en contre bas qui semblait la chercher. « récapitulons, songeât la blonde, elle peut se déplacer surement aussi vite que moi et sans que je puisse la repérer, et elle lance des étincelles qui, lorsqu'elle rentrent en contact avec une surface, explose…je suis grave dans la merde. »

- Tu es une lâche Kagami ! Lâchât Hanabi. Tu veux te faire entrainer…et tu fuis le combat ?

La blonde se raidissait. Bien sur qu'elle fuyait le combat, puisqu'il était inégal. Si elle n'avait pas fuit elle aurait été réduit en cendre depuis belle lurette. Grommelant dans sa barbe, la jeune femme lançait un coup d'œil vers le bas, la grand-mère semblait réellement furieuse.

- Nous n'avons pas le temps de jouer Kagami ! Alors bouge tes fesses et viens m'affronter en face, au lieu de te cacher comme une vulgaire gamine qui a peur d'un orage ! Tu est ridicule ! Que dira-t-on de toi ? Ah ! L'héritière des Sora ne sers a rien ! Juste bonne à faire de la divination de bas étage et un service de transport !

- C'est faux ! Hurla la jeune femme, tout en se levant. Comment voulez vous que je progresse si on ne m'explique rien ! Je n'ai pas demandé à avoir ses pouvoirs ! Et d'ailleurs venir ici était une erreur monumentale !

Hanabi Sora regarda sa petite fille, le regard sévère. Kagami soutenait leur liens visuel avec toute la hargne dont elle était capable. Elle était toute aussi furieuse contre la vieille femme, et par fierté mal placé, elle ne bougerais pas d'un pouce lors de la prochaine attaque de son ainée. C'était suicidaire, elle le savait bien, mais elle en avait marre de cette situation qui devenait de plus en plus stressante et oppressante. « Autant en finir vite ». La vieille femme venait de lancer son attaque. Kagami regardait presque au ralenti les étincelles d'énergie rouge voler dans sa direction. Elle ne bougeait toujours pas, et plus les flammèches se rapprochaient d'elle plus elle était en colère. Elle avait une envie folle de faire sortir ce surplus de colère, quelle qu'en soit le moyen. Elle se pliait en deux sous le coup d'une vive douleur, c'était comme si son propre réiatsu se déchainer en elle pour répondre a sa colère. Elle ne résista plus et dans un hurlement laissa échapper un flot d'énergie spirituel qui format une immense surface argent devant elle stoppant net l'attaque de sa grand-mère qui explosa sur la surface sans l'abimé. Mais toujours sous l'effet de sa hargne, Kagami lança une nouvelle slave de réiatsu qui pris la forme d'un gigantesque arc de cercle à dent qui fonça droit sur la vieille femme, tranchant tout se qui se trouvait sur son passage dans un horrible sifflement aigu. La blonde eu soudainement peur. Mais son esprit commençais a s'embrumer et elle n'eut plus le temps de se faire du soucis qu'elle s'effondrait sur le sol rocheux, inconsciente.

Hanabi regardait la jeune adulte tomber comme une masse dans un bruit mat. Le bouclier, se brisa en mille morceau pour finir en une fine poussière argent qui voleta autour de la blonde avant de disparaitre. Soufflant, Hanabi regardait la large entaille laissé par l'attaque de son élève, si elle n'avait pas réussi a éviter la lame elle aurait finit tranché en deux.

- Eh bien, eh bien, plutôt impressionnant pour une première fois. Babillait joyeusement Urahara en se dirigeant vers la sexagénaire.

- Vous êtes là depuis le début, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Hanabi en souriant.

- Exact, vos talent de perception sont toujours aussi incroyable, Hanabi-san.

- Flatteur. Gloussa-t-elle.

- Je sais. Riait le marchand, puis redevenant sérieux. Vous ne l'avez pas ménagé…pourtant si je me souviens bien, vous aviez refuser de l'aider dans sa quête, pourquoi l'aider maintenant et avec autant d'ardeur ?

- Le temps presse, je ne serais bientôt plus de ce monde.

- …déjà ? Fit il inquiet.

- Oui…je pensais que j'avais encore le temps, mais je me suis trompé. Mes pouvoirs sont en train de faiblir, mes visions sont de moins en moins fiable. Pour être exact, mes visions ne sont fiable que lorsqu'il s'agit de Kagami, et encore ! Je sais que mon temps et compté, et je dois l'aidé a se perfectionner du mieux que je peux.

- Devrais je la prendre avec moi pour…?

- Non. Je crois bien que sa ne servirais a rien de toute manière. Avoua la vieille femme. Espérons juste que nous pourrons lui créer un chemin moins tortueux pour l'avenir.

Urahara ne disait rien, il abaissa son bob sur ses yeux et partit sans un mot laissant les deux femmes seules.

* * *

Kagami était allongé sur une surface plutôt moelleuse, mais elle avait l'impression d'avoir fait le marathon de New-York. Ouvrant les yeux, elle contemplait interdite le ciel au dessus d'elle, avant de se souvenir qu'elle était dans le sous sol du manoir Sora. Se relevant avec difficulté, la jeune femme réussit néanmoins a se remettre debout. Non loin d'elle de profond cratères circulaire parsemé le sol, ainsi qu'une longue entaille verticale. Elle se souvenait. C'était elle qui avait fait cette marque sur le sol, elle se souvenait aussi de la sensation qu'elle avait eu avant de lancer son attaque ainsi que le bouclier. Souriante, elle ne vit pas arrivé sa grand-mère équipé d'un grand plateau.

- Tu devrais te reposer un peu, le temps de manger un peu.

- Ah ! Tu ne m'envoie de rafale explosive, en guise de bonjour ?

- Non, mais si tu ne veux pas de mon cake au citron je peux toujours le ramener et…

- Hein ? Attend ! Du cake au citron ?

- Avec du thé vert.

S'asseyant sur le futon, Kagami, prit la petite assiette et planta joyeusement sa fourchette dans le gâteaux.

- Maintenant, nous allons pouvoir discuter de ton entrainement.

- Mon entrainent ? Tu vas changer de méthode.

- Je voulais te mettre en situation réel pour déclencher tes pouvoirs offensifs ou défensifs. Et je suis plutôt contente du résultat, puisque tu viens de développer les deux. Te souviens tu de la sensation que tu as ressentit avant de lancer ton offensive ?

- Comme…comme un trop plein d'énergie, c'était comme si mon âme se noyait dans une marée froide, presque gelée. C'était vraiment bizarre.

- Je vais t'expliquer de quoi il s'agissait. Vois tu il existe a travers les mondes plusieurs « races » d'âme, si on peut dire. Il y a les âmes Hollow, Shinigami, Quincy et nous les Sora. Chaque catégorie est définie par des critères qui leur sont propre, les Hollow et les Quincy ne possèdent pas de monde intérieur, alors que nous et les shinigami en avons un, bien que le notre ne sois pas habiter par un esprit.

- Mais, à quoi sert notre monde intérieur alors ?

- Le monde intérieur reflète l'âme de son propriétaire, sa forme est unique pour chaque personne, c'est le cas pour les shinigami. Cependant, le notre est vide, mais il est le lieu qui retient notre pouvoir à l'état brut. Nous n'avons pas besoins d'un esprit pour le contrôler, pour faire simple c'est comme si nous étions le zanpakuto en lui-même.

- Alors cette impression que j'ai eu…

- C'est ta colère qui c'est manifesté à travers ton monde que tu as réussit a extérioriser. Bien sur, maintenant on vas essayer de te faire utiliser ces techniques en situation normale, et non critique. Ca vas te prendre du temps, mais, si tu te base sur ton ressentit tu devrais arriver très rapidement a des résultats. De plus chaque pouvoir est basé sur un élément en particulier, le miens par exemple est le feu, je ressent ma propre énergie interne comme un immense brasier, et toi ?

- Je crois que c'est de …l'eau ? Non, pas vraiment…c'est étrange grand-mère, parce que c'est liquide mais ce n'est pas de l'eau.

- C'est l'élément miroir. L'un des éléments les plus surprenant qui puisse exister, car il est associer a l'eau qui est l'élément qui change le plus de forme. Si tu arrive a contrôler ton pouvoir tu pourras faire de grande chose Kagami. Maintenant, tu vas devoir t'entrainer seule un petit moment, j'ai des choses a faire.

La blonde était de nouveau seul, méditant sur les nouvelles informations a son actif. Remuant sa tasse d'un air distrait, elle contempla le désastre en face d'elle, son attaque n'avait pas était suffisamment précise, comme incomplète. Fronçant les sourcils, elle comprit soudainement ou voulait en venir sa grand-mère, elle pouvait donner n'importe qu'elle forme matériel a son pouvoir puisqu'il était « malléable ». Se relevant prestement, elle tendit son bras droit ou pendait le bracelet d'argent, elle se souvenait aussi de l'exercice avec la boule chez Kukaku, elle devait se concentrer sur un unique point et y jeter toute son énergie.

Soufflant un bon coup pour se donner du courage, elle fixa intensément son bracelet, sa forme se mit a se mouvoir, l'anneau se brisait pour former une autre forme, émerveillée par le spectacle, Kagami tenait maintenant un magnifique pistolet blanc argent étincelant marqué du sceau royal. Elle ne put qu'émettre un petit rire satisfait, prenant sa nouvelle arme d'une main elle choisit pour cible un rocher a coté d'elle.

- Voyons voir ce que ça vaut ! Dit elle un grand sourire lui mangeant la moitié du visage, en appuyant sur la détente. … .

Il ne c'était absolument rien passé. Rien du tout, pas même un petit bruit de pétard mouillé. Secouant l'arme dans tout les sens, Kagami réitéra son geste d'un air plus sur, mais rien ne se produisait. Plus elle tentait, plus sa confiance partait en fumé. Enervée, elle jetait l'arme à feu au loin qui se désintégrait pour revenir a sa forme d'origine a son poignet. Sa grand-mère se servait de ses mains pour diriger ses flammes, pourquoi ne pas essayer ? Levant le bras devant elle, Kagami fit un geste rapide et circulaire devant elle en mettant de son énergie. L'effet fut plus concluant, car une légère brume argenté c'était crée, mais pas suffisamment solide pour trancher quoi que se soit. Pliant et dépliant ses doigts, la blonde réfléchissait, quelle était le meilleur moyen d'avoir en un seul geste suffisamment de puissance pour trancher n'importe qu'elle matière. L'image du rouquin lui vint soudainement en tête, sa technique le getsuga tensho était basé sur l'absorbation du réiatsu pour ensuite la renvoyer avec la pointe de son épée. N'ayant pas de sabre, la jeune femme tendit sa main et pointa sa cible avec son index, rassemblant son énergie dans son doigts elle répétât son geste. Une lame d'énergie allait s'écraser sur le rocher en face d'elle, mais elle était loin de la puissance dont elle avait fait preuve quelques heure plutôt. Reprenant confiance en ses capacités, elle s'armait de patience et continuait ses exercices.

* * *

Kagami debout sur un tabouret rangeait un nombre incalculable de livre. Les vacances scolaire étant finis, elle avait du elle aussi retourner travailler. Et quel travail ! Toute ses commandes pour la bibliothèque étaient arrivée pendant les congés, l'intendant lui avait montré bien huit carton rempli a raz bord de livre, pesant presque trente kilos chacun. Elle avait du aller voir ses collègues masculin pour l'aider a porter les cartons, n'ayant absolument pas la force et l'envie de le faire toute seule.

Mais le pire dans l'histoire était que depuis que les élèves étaient revenu, la jeune femme était harcelé par les dernières années qui voulait tel ou tel livre parce qu'ils avaient leur examens de fin d'année. Elle devait littéralement courir, pour réussir a satisfaire tout le monde, tout en ayant le temps de faire son travail de bibliothécaire. Soupirant derrière son bureau, elle regardait les élèves allait et venir, elle avait vu la rouquine avec qui elle discutait souvent, elle l'aimait bien elle et son amie Arisawa, Ishida venait souvent la saluer et échanger quelque formules de politesse, quand à Ichigo et Chad ils ne venaient presque jamais dans la bibliothèque.

Un café à la main, la jeune femme se promenais dans les couloirs du lycée, quand un peu plus loin elle vit Ichigo agripper la chemise du nouvel élève qu'elle avait vu quelques heures auparavant. Surprise, elle suivit le duo, ce n'était pas le genre du roux à être violent avec les autres. Elle voyait le rouquin s'énerver contre le blond, Kagami se mit a marcher plus rapidement vers les deux jeunes gens et força le jeune Kurosaki a lâcher prise.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui ce passe ici, mais vous avait intérêt a repartir en cours et de suite avant que j'aille prévenir votre professeur de votre altercation !

- Kagami…

- Pas de Kagami qui tienne Ichigo ! Allez, file.

L'adolescent ne se fit pas prié et partit en cours en lançant un regard mauvais vers son camarade, le blond lui commençait a partir dans une autre direction, l'air de rien. La bibliothécaire l'attrapait par le col de sa chemise, et le poussait vers la salle de classe, sous ses protestations indignées. Levant les yeux aux ciel, Kagami avait vraiment envie que cette journée ce finisse au plus vite.

Marchant tranquillement dans les rues de Karakura, la jeune femme profitait du beau temps avant de rentrer chez elle. Mais la pression spirituel augmenta soudainement, la stoppant net dans sa marche, se concentrant sur les énergies, elle se rendit compte de plusieurs choses. Ils étaient deux, proche du parc centrale de la ville et surtout l'un des deux individu était Ulquiorra. Pourquoi l'arrancar venait-il dans le monde humain ? Elle prit le partie d'aller voir de ces propres yeux ce qu'il y avait. Prenant les petits raccourcies en courant, elle vit des personnes autour d'elle s'effondrer petit à petit, morte, leurs âmes filant dans le ciel. Se dissimulant, elle vit Chad bloqué avec son bras le pied d'un homme gigantesque, qui avait surement pour objectif d'écraser la pauvre Arisawa qui était plutôt mal en point. Et, derrière l'énorme arrancar, se tenait Ulquiorra qui regardait la scène avec un désintérêt total, égal à lui-même. Le métisse demandait à Inoue de prendre son amie et de partir la mettre à l'abris, mais l'arrancar repartait à l'assaut avec une puissance démesuré détruisant le bras du lycéen. Kagami étouffa un hurlement d'horreur, elle savait les arrancar puissant, mais pas à ce stade là. Orihime se mit a courir vers son ami pour lui porter secours, mais déjà le cuarta ordonné a son semblable de la tuer, le bouclier de la jeune fille la protégea du coup du géant, la rouquine se préparait a lancer Tsubaki, était elle devenue folle ? La blonde se concentra et lança sa propre attaque vers le géant du nom de Yamii, l'arc argenté filait a pleine vitesse, tranchant au passage les arbres et les buissons qu'il rencontré et atteint de plein fouet l'arrancar. Une vilaine entaille parcourant son torse et le faisant saigner abondamment. La jeune femme se montrait au même instant a coté de la lycéenne.

- Ka-kagami…san ? Lâchait surprise a rousse, abandonnant sa propre attaque.

Elle ne répondit pas, trop concentré a sonder le regard vert braqué sur elle. Allait il ordonner son exécution ?

- Hey ! Et elle Ulquiorra ? C'est poubelle aussi ?

- Non…elle, on doit absolument la garder vivante, c'est une de nos cibles.

- Ah…dommage !

Surprise, Kagami lançait un regard intrigué à l'ébène, pourquoi devait elle rester en vie ? Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir que déjà le cuarta avait entamé un sonido pour se retrouver en face d'elle, elle-même se déplaça a l'autre bout du terrain pour rester hors d'atteinte, tout en lançant une slave de Hakyô ( trad : lame miroir ) à son agresseur. Ulquiorra les contra toutes avec sa main, et repartit directement à l'assaut. La blonde déviait un cero vert avec son bouclier, mais ne vit pas la stratégie de l'arrancar pour l'assommer. Celui-ci, derrière la jeune femme s'apprêtait a lui lancer un coup dans la nuque quand il fut interrompue par l'arrivé du roux sur les lieux empêchant par la même Orihime de se faire tuer. Kagami en profita pour se replier vers les lycéens, Chad était toujours sur le sol inconscient. Le shinigami remplaçant, avait activé son bankai et déjà avait tranché le bras du géant. L'ébène avait stoppé toute tentative de capturer la blonde et regardais d'un air intéressé le combat du roux. Mais soudainement celui-ci se plia en deux, son réiatsu tanguant dangereusement, Yamii se mit a rire cruellement et se mit a assener des coup à l'adolescent. Orihime, se précipita vers le rouquin sous le regard incrédule de la blonde qui tenta désespérément de la rattraper. Mais ce fut le trou noir pour Kagami qui sentit juste une violente douleur derrière la tête.

* * *

Je vais essayer de faire des efforts pour poster la suite rapidement, mais je ne garantie rien ! ^^

A la prochaine et laissez un commentaire ~~

Hira.


End file.
